Behind Closed Doors
by Scarxd
Summary: J'ai classé cette histoire dans les Thorki mais en vérité c'est un Hiddlesworth / Tourments Hiddlestoniens; voyage à travers son esprit submergé par un trop plein de sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, voilà. C'est la première fois que je poste. En plus mon histoire est pas tellement appropriée à ce qu'on fait ici, mais bon qu'importe. S'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à critiquer, m'injurier, me lancer des petites pierres ou que sais-je encore. J'aime beaucoup lire des avis négatifs (qui a dit masochiste ?) ça me permet de m'améliorer et tout ça, enfin vous voyez quoi. Ha, de plus je n'ai pas de bêta, j'essaye tant bien que mal de corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires quand je me relis mais ma concentration est assez limitée. Bref donc, désolée si je blesse vos charmants petits yeux avec mes horribles fautes dégueulasses. Sur ce bonne lecture, et bonnes reviews.**

* * *

******Chapitre 1**

" -J'en peux pluuuus ! Je suis totalement mort !  
-Le tournage d'aujourd'hui était juste épuisant !"

On sortait du studio, casquettes enfoncées sur le crâne et lunettes de soleils sur le nez. On sourit vite fait, au cas où des paparazzis nous attendraient à la sortie, mais dieu soit loué il n'y a personne. On monte dans la voiture de Chris, garée un peu plus loin, et il démarre.

"-Tu veux passer chez moi boire un verre ?  
-Ouaip, si t'as du pudding !"

Il rit. Ce putain de rire, qui pénètre vos oreilles et qui n'en sort plus. Ce genre de rire qui vous donne des frissons, qui ne quitte jamais votre mémoire. Un rire magnifique. Je le regarde un instant. Il est beau, divin. Ses cheveux longs blonds, parfaitement entretenus par les maquilleuses, attachés en un minuscule chignon. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond, cachés par ses lunettes de soleils, fixés sur la route. Ses mains, grandes et puissantes, tenant fermement le volant qu'il tourne parfois, je ne suis même pas la route. Et ses bras, ses biceps musclés qui ne demandent qu'à être tâter, et qu'il aime montrer. Ce cou, large et découvert par le col en V de son t-shirt gris, avec ses quelques veines gonflées qui donne envie de les lécher. Cet homme, est magnifique.

Il tourne brièvement la tête vers moi, et nos regards se croisent, se mélangent et s'accrochent. Je sens monter en moi ce sentiment, auquel je suis si habitué depuis quelques temps, mais il tourne rapidement son visage vers la route, et je me décide à regarder par la fenêtre.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Mon fond de teint est mal étalé ?  
-Non, je comptais juste tes rides.  
-Mes rides ? Quelles rides ?"

Il baisse le pare-soleil et observe le coin de ses yeux à travers le miroir avec panique, et je ricane doucement.

"-Imbécile ! Me fait pas peur comme ça !  
-T'as même pas trente ans, t'as le temps de vieillir, jeunot !  
-Dixit mon aîné de trois années."

Et il rit encore, me frappant l'épaule. Et je ris avec lui. La voiture s'arrête, il détache sa ceinture. Je l'imite et nous descendons. Sa démarche, à la limite féline, élégante, hypnotisante, due à sa silhouette élancée et bien musclée. Décidément, cet homme est poison.

"Tiens ? Elsa n'est pas là ?"

Je sors de ma contemplation d'une partie de son anatomie que je fixe déjà beaucoup trop ces derniers temps. Elsa, sa "compagne". Cette garce. Je n'avais plus pensé à elle lorsqu'il m'a invité. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là, l'ambiance n'aurait pas été bien bonne. Il commence à émettre des hypothèses sur son absence, comme si ça pouvait avoir un quelconque intérêt pour moi. Mise à part qu'elle ne rentre que dans trois heures, tout le reste n'est que futilité. Je m'assois sur le canapé où j'ai l'habitude de poser mon postérieur pendant que monsieur muscle part chercher de l'alcool. Et du pudding j'espère.  
Je l'entends remuer dans l'autre pièce, les verres s'entrechoquent, le frigo s'ouvre. J'observe les photos sur la cheminée à ma gauche. Des photos d'eux s'enlaçant, heureux, aimant. Écœurant, même. Je la maudis, terriblement. Je me concentre, espérant que les photos prendraient feu si je les fixe. Soudain le bruit des verres rencontrant une table en bois me sort de mon obstination imbécile, je sursaute presque en tournant la tête. Chris verse du cognac dans deux verres, les yeux obstinément fixés sur ces derniers, comme s'il était vexé que je regarde ses photos avec tant d'insistance. Après tout, si elles sont là, c'est bien pour qu'on les regarde, non ?

"-Désolé, on a plus de pudding, t'as tout finis la dernière fois.  
-Ha... pas de problème."

Il fait le tour de la table, les deux verres en main, et m'en tend un, que je récupère. Nos doigts se touchent, une décharge électrique me parcourt le corps et j'use de toute ma volonté pour ne pas agripper son bras et l'attirer contre moi. Je le remercie, pour la forme, et lorsqu'il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi en passant derrière le fauteuil, je le vois baisser furtivement les cadres. Si t'as pas envie que je regarde, faut pas les exposer mon vieux  
Une rage sourde, froide, commence à monter en moi, et je bois le verre d'une traite, afin de l'apaiser, la noyer. J'entends un sifflement approbateur à mes côtés, et je tourne la tête rapidement.

"-Ha bah ça va, t'avais pas trop soif !  
-Ha... euh, ouais..."

Merde, que j'suis con, j'dois avoir l'air ridicule. Je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux, fixant le fond de mon verre dans mes mains. Je suis tellement ridicule, ça en devient risible.  
Puis peu à peu je me rend compte que sa cuisse frôle la mienne, et finis par la toucher complètement. Je le sens s'affaler contre le dossier, et nos cuisses se frottent l'une contre l'autre. Une nouvelle décharge électrique s'insinue en moi. Je reprends un verre afin de ne pas réagir immédiatement à ce contact, et le bois aussi rapidement que le premier. L'alcool commence à dénouer mes pensés, moi qui tiens pas bien l'alcool, ce silence pesant me gêne et je m'enfile un autre verre. Une nouvelle friction contre ma cuisse me rappelle à la réalité. On dirait un putain d'alcoolo à enchaîner ainsi, et Chris qui a pas rouvert la bouche depuis tout à l'heure.  
Alors je me risque à regarder dans sa direction. Ses yeux bleus, assombris, me fixe intensément, perturbants, pénétrants, et sa langue passe doucement sur ses lèvres, mais elle s'en va rapidement, comme prise en flagrant d'élis, honteuse. Son visage se ferme, impénétrable, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je le lise.

Et je perdis tout contrôle. Toute cette obstination à ignorer ce sentiment qui me brule la poitrine et le corps, toute cette acharnassions à ne pas le toucher trop longtemps, à jouer mon personnage et à ne pas sortir du décor, tout cela, envolé en une fraction de seconde. Je pose ma main sur son bras étendu sur le dossier du canapé, je me penche vers lui, le fixant obstinément des yeux, et je l'embrasse. Je capture ses lèvres un instant, juste un, et me recule. Dans ses orbes je vois de la surprise, et puis autre chose d'étrange, du dégout sans doute. Alors je ricane, je m'éloigne et je commence à me lever.

"Désolé, c'est... c'était stupide, je..."

Sa main attrape mon bras, m'empêchant de me relever et me ramenant contre lui. Mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes, elles me possèdent, elles m'entrainent, et lui me pousse contre le canapé, il m'allonge et me domine de tout son corps. Puis il pose ses coudes de chaque côté de ma tête, les poignets contre les accoudoirs, et il me fixe. Je le regarde, totalement perdu, désorienté, et je l'observe.

"-T'es un sacré fouteur de merde toi.  
-Et toi donc.  
-Nan, tu comprends pas..."

Il se penche, et cale son visage dans mon cou, son souffle balayant délicieusement ma peau nue, et il s'allonge sur moi, son genou se faufilant entre mes jambes. Ce mec me rendra fou un jour.

"-Depuis que je te connais, je suis plus sûr de rien. J'venais d'emménager avec Elsa, j'croyais que ça allait être stable indéfiniment, et puis le tournage de Thor a commencé. Et puis, toi, toi et ton putain de corps, tes putains d'yeux, ta putain de voix, ta putain de personnalité, toi tout court, t'as tout foutu en l'air.  
-Tu m'en vois ravis.  
-Ferme-la."

Il se redresse, et embrasse ma peau, suçote ma jugulaire, la mordille. J'ose à peine soupirer de plaisir, et ses mains commencent à déboutonner ma chemise pour se glisser précipitamment sur mon torse découvert. Je suis paralysé, je n'ose pas répondre à ses caresses, ça me paraît tellement surnaturel, impossible. J'ai tant rêvé de ce genre d'instant, l'impression violente d'être encore dans un songe ne me quitte pas. Mais il se relève et me fixe de ses perles sombres, il attrape ma main pour la poser sur son torse, près de son cœur, et je défaille lorsqu'il prononce d'une voix suave :

"Tom, touche moi aussi..."

Dieu, si c'est un rêve, laissez moi comater, je ne veux jamais me réveiller !

Alors n'y tenant plus, je lui retire son t-shirt avec précipitations avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres délicieuses, dans un geste désespéré de possession, me dire que ce que je touche est bien réel. Il répond tout aussi ardemment, et ses mains glissent sur ma peau nue, et s'approche, douces, tortueuses, vers ma ceinture.  
Mais je pousse sur mes bras, et le renverse sur l'autre partie du canapé, avant de me mettre à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassant de nouveau. Je me relève pour me débarrasser de ma chemise et plonge sur son torse, le parsemant de baisers ardents, pendant que mes mains l'ausculte, découvre chaque partie de son grain de peau avant de descendre, lentement, plus bas, et s'atteler à lui retirer son pantalon.

Alors il me repousse puissamment en arrière, et je retombe sur le dos, à mon ancienne place, et il vient déposer un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres, puis dans mon cou. Et tandis que ses mains débouclent ma ceinture et déboutonnent mon pantalon, sa bouche descend, et descend. Et tandis que sa main rencontre le tissus de mon boxer en va et viens, sa bouche s'attaque à mes tétons, et je gémis, encore et encore.  
Je place mes mains en bas de ses reins, et glisse mes doigts juste sous l'élastique de son boxer, avant de les passer sur ses hanches, et son ventre. Et il gémit à son tour lorsque je commence à calquer mes mouvements de main sur la sienne, et nos souffles se mélangent, et s'accélèrent. Mon boxer part rencontrer ma chemise solitaire, et il vient m'embrasser pendant que ses doigts glissent doucement en moi. Je me cambre légèrement, rompant notre baiser pour laisser une plainte s'échapper de mes lèvres. Et pendant qu'il continue sa progression, il me fixe, dans une question muette. Alors au bout de quelques instants, je le regarde dans les yeux et lui murmure :

"Chris... je suis prêt... je te veux..."

Alors doucement, tout doucement, ses doigts me quittent et sont rapidement remplacés. Et je me cambre, ne pouvant retenir mon long gémissement de douleur. Il ralentit, observe mes réactions, ses mouvements sont laborieux, délicieux, et quand enfin je m'habitude, que mes plaintes de douleurs se transforment en supplication, il accélère. Nos souffles erratiques et nos cris emplissent la pièce; une chaleur nous brule le corps à chaque friction, plus rien n'existe à part nous. Je m'accroche désespérément à ses épaules, et mes ongles se plantent dans son dos, le plaisir vrille mes sens, plus bien conscient de mon corps, du temps, de la vie, je le griffe, le lacère, et je hurle et je gémis. Je crie, crie pour que tout le monde sache, qu'ils soient au courant que j'aime cet homme, que je l'aime plus que tout au monde, que j'aime ce qu'il me fait, que j'aime le contrôle qu'il a sur moi. Et je continue à m'égosiller, hurlant, haletant mon désir, mon plaisir qui atteins son paroxysme et qui m'explose le corps et le cœur. Et nos cris se répercutent sur les murs, l'ultime appel, et nos noms respectifs gémis par l'autre qui raisonnent dans nos oreilles.

Il se laisse tomber sur moi, le visage dans mon cou, et il remue encore un instant avant de s'immobiliser, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. Mes bras entourent son cou, et je fixe le plafond pendant que je tente de remettre mes idées en place.

"-Alors... à ce point ?  
-Pardon ?"

Il se relève, me fixe gravement. Alors je me redresse contre l'accoudoir, appréhendant la suite. Il pose ses mains sur mon torse et y place son menton sans quitter mes yeux.

"Tu... tu m'aimes à ce point ?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà, voilà, le chapitre 2. Merci infiniment à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, qui m'ont fav story/author, qui m'ont add aux alert story etc etc... Pour une première fic en ligne ça m'a fait super plaisir. Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement, genre, touts les lundis. Si j'y arrive. Enfin, pas la semaine prochaine, à la fin de celle-ci c'est Japan Expo, tout ça... vous voyez le topo. Je posterais dès que possible. Promis. (C'est pour ça aussi que je poste à ... 1H43 du mat', pas le temps plus tard.)**

**De plus j'ai une nouvelle idée de fic qui a germé dans mon esprit. Certains sont déjà au courant, vu que je MP à toutes les personnes qui m'ont review. Question de politesse. Je verrais si je la poste bientôt, ou plus tard, ou pas. Suspense, quoi. Bref donc j'écris les deux en même temps (BCD je suis à la moitié du chap 6 -oui- l'autre au chap 4, mais j'ai pas écris le chap 2 en fait. Haha. Chut.) donc je garantis pas que mon inspiration soit totalement simultanée pour les deux. Qui vivra, verra.**

**Après tout ce blablatage inutile, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et reviewez bien. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Je venais d'arriver sur le plateau. Je salue mon assistante, Karine, et on se dirige vers les vestiaires. Alors que je venais à peine de retirer mon t-shirt, un technicien rentre pour nous prévenir qu'ils ont des problèmes avec plusieurs éléments du décor. Et comme rien d'autre n'est prêt, on va devoir attendre deux bonnes heures qu'ils réparent tout le bordel. Ô joie, moi qui justement n'était pas fatigué et n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir deux heures de plus !  
Je laisse Karine rejoindre ses amies et je sors du studio. L'air légèrement froid glace mes poumons, et je me décide à passer au Starbuck prendre un chocolat chaud. Je déambule dans les rues, ma main réchauffée par le liquide à travers le carton, mais mes bras et mon cou restent gelés. Alors je rentre au taff, n'ayant ni l'envie ni la possibilité de faire autre chose de plus intéressant.

Et au loin je le vis, sortant de sa voiture pour rentrer dans le bâtiment, et instinctivement, je me précipite derrière une voiture. Hors tournage, je fais tout pour l'éviter depuis l'épisode de la semaine dernière. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, je n'ai juste pas envie d'avoir à m'expliquer avec lui. Malgré toute la détermination qu'il a déployé à me voir seul à seul pour qu'on discute, j'ai toujours réussis à l'esquiver.

La semaine dernière, alors qu'il venait de me poser **la** question gênante, cette question que j'évite depuis, Elsa est rentrée. Le truc qu'on avait totalement zappé. Alors il a enfilé son pantalon en quatrième vitesse en faisant croire qu'il venait de faire une sieste, et pendant qu'il l'occupait -ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile vu qu'elle a passé son temps à lui tripoter ses abdos- je me rhabillais et je partais comme... comme... comme un amant en fait, c'est le mot.  
J'avais tellement honte de ce qu'on a fait. OK je déteste Elsa jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, mais quand même, là Chris l'a trompée. Et je me suis senti tellement mal. Et puis tellement heureux. Et tellement confus de lui avoir hurlé mon amour pendant qu'on couchait. Et puis voilà tout ça en même temps ça a fait une grande bombe atomique dans mon corps.

Je soupire et regarde au dessus de la carrosserie de la bagnole. Personne, c'est bon je peux sortir sans passer pour un parfait imbécile. Je me relève, et passe la porte du bâtiment en prenant un air dégagé, sirotant mon chocolat chaud qui ne l'ai plus tant que ça maintenant. Je salue quelques-uns de mes collègues et me rend dans la salle de repos, où on boit habituellement des cafés aux pauses. Je referme la porte derrière moi, et lorsque je me retourne : catastrophe naturelle. Blondie Musclor en personne à quelques mètres de moi qui me fixe.

"Ha... euh... heum, je me suis trompé de salle.. Euh, non, Karine m'appelle. Oui, voilà. Allô Karine ?"

Je me retourne précipitamment pour ouvrir la porte, mais à peine entre-ouverte un bras puissant vient la refermer en claquant, à quelque centimètres de mes yeux. Je reste face à la porte, paralysé, je sens son souffle délicieux contre ma nuque, et de nouveaux frissons me parcourent.

"-Pourquoi tu m'évites ?  
-Tu te fais des idées, je t'évite pas du tout.  
-Arrête de mentir, on croirait entendre Loki..."

Il se colle contre moi, me pressant contre la porte, callant son genou entre mes jambes et embrassant mon cou. Je tente de le repousser avec mes coudes tout en soufflant son prénom, mais il attrape mes mains et les bloque au dessus de ma tête d'une main tandis que l'autre glisse sous mon t-shirt après avoir actionné le verrou.

"-Chris, arrête !  
-Pourquoi ? T'avais pourtant aimé ça la dernière fois..  
-Arrête ! C'était une erreur, on doit pas recommencer !"

Il me lâche soudainement, la pression sur mon corps se retire, il se détache totalement. Je soupire intérieurement et me détend, mais soudainement une poigne me broie l'épaule et me retourne violemment avant de me plaquer à nouveau contre le bois. Je laisse un gémissement de douleur s'échapper quand son avant bras vient me bloquer en pressant contre ma poitrine. Je lève les yeux vers lui, et j'y lis... de la colère et... et de la tristesse...

"-Comment ça "une erreur" ?  
-Chris, calme-toi...  
-Que je me calme ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes plus que tout au monde, pour ensuite m'éviter pendant une semaine et me sortir que c'était une erreur ? Tu ne m'aimes pas tant que ça en fait ?  
-Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?  
-Il me prend que j'ai foutu ma vie en l'air pour toi, et que t'en as strictement rien à taper !"

Je me fige. Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Pourquoi il s'emporte comme ça ? Je comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce bordel ? Pourquoi, pourquoi j'ai fait ça moi, hein ? Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de me mettre à l'aimer ?  
Il soupire, baisse les yeux et desserre sa prise sur moi, et je me rends compte tout à coup de la force avec laquelle il me broyait les poumons.

"-...J'ai largué Elsa.  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai largué Elsa ! Je lui ai laissé la maison, j'ai pris toutes mes affaires et je suis parti vivre dans un hôtel.  
-Mais... mais pourquoi ?  
-Putain t'es vraiment stupide ma parole ?"

Il retire son bras pour aller le poser au dessus de ma tête. Il câle son visage dans mon cou un instant avant de soupirer, redresser la tête et de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Si j'ai répondu à ton baiser la semaine dernière, si.. si je suis allé si loin -à tromper Elsa- me séparer d'elle et partir vivre seul dans un hôtel... tout ça c'est... "

Il soupire encore en baissant la tête, puis il la relève et ancre ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

"Tout ça... c'est parce que je t'aime, Tom."

Sérieusement, je vais finir par croire que je suis dans le comas depuis une semaine. Chris ? M'aimer ? Moi ? Non mais, moi, Tom ? Le blond musclé fantasme de toutes les femmes heureux comme tout avec sa copine et qui la plaque pour un mec aussi inintéressant et dépourvu de qualité que moi ? Faut arrêter l'hallucination ! Sortez moi de là, je vais devenir fou !  
Alors, comme l'imbécile que je suis, je ne peux que bégayer comme réponse, révélant mon état de détresse intense. Je pose mes mains au bas de sa nuque et scrute ses yeux en quête de vérité.

Et puis soudain, une secousse dans mon dos, et une deuxième. Une voix s'élève.

"-C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
-On ferme jamais la porte ici pourtant !  
-Bon, t'as les clés ?"

Je sursaute et repousse Chris pour me dégager vivement.

"-Heu, non, non, désolé, c'est nous ! On a fermé sans, heu, sans faire exprès..  
-Monsieur Hiddleston ? Comment vous vous êtes débrouillé ?  
-Heum... hehehehe... je sais pas trop..."

Moi et ma grand crédibilité ! J'ouvre la porte aux techniciens qui nous annoncent alors qu'ils ont bientôt terminé de tout réparer et qu'on devrait aller se préparer. Je les remercie et ose à peine un regard vers Chris qui me fixe, sa langue passant discrètement sur ses lèvres. J'avale ma salive de travers, tousse comme un crétin, m'excuse, passe pour un con et m'en vais.  
Je cours jusqu'à ma loge et m'y enferme pour m'écrouler sur une chaise et plonger mon visage entre mes mains. Tout ceci n'existe pas, c'est impossible. Totalement improbable. Tellement absurde. Chris ne peut pas m'aimer. Non. C'est pas vrai. Oui, c'est exactement ça, tout ce qui se passe, je l'invente et rien n'est réel. Voilà je suis fou, c'est largement plus réaliste !

On toque à la porte, et j'ouvre à Karine qui m'aide alors à enfiler mon attirail de torture -mon costume- et je me rends sur le plateau où on commence à tourner.

* * *

Une semaine et demie s'est à nouveau écoulée, et je crois que je nage en pleine mélasse de délires psychotiques. Alors maintenant soit je suis fou, soit Chris joue et se fout éperdument de moi. J'ai tout tenté pour l'éviter et il parvenait toujours à m'avoir par surprise, quand je baissais ma garde. Entre les attouchements où ses déclarations étaient murmurées à mon oreille, et ses violentes crises de rages face à ma fuite qui a plus d'une fois bien endommagé ma loge, et parfois même mon dos quand il lui prenait de me plaquer contre les murs et de m'empêcher de bouger; je ne sais plus quoi penser. D'un côté ça me prouve qu'il est sincère, sans oublier le fait qu'il a quitté sa copine pour moi et qu'il vit toujours dans sa chambre d'hôtel, mais d'un autre côté je pense que... que je dois avoir peur.

C'est vrai après tout, c'est tout nouveau pour moi, j'ai jamais été amoureux d'un homme auparavant ! Je sais absolument pas comment me comporter, c'est forcément pas pareil qu'avec une femme. Et Chris, est ce qu'il a déjà eu des mecs, lui ? Il a l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise sur ça que moi dans tout les cas. Je me souviens de m'être rendu malade pendant des mois quand je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour lui, ça a freiné le tournage d'ailleurs. Mais pour lui ça parait presque normal. Comme si c'était une relation hétéro bien correcte. Alors que non quoi, pas du tout, je veux dire, on est deux hommes quoi, enfin dans la logique des choses on est pas censés faire ... faire ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois !  
Plongé dans mes pensés, je ne regarde même plus où je vais et finis par rentrer dans quelqu'un. Je me plains, je bégaye, je m'excuse et relève la tête. Je me fige.

Il y a malchance et acharnement dans la vie. Moi je suis le cran au dessus.

La grosse masse de muscle dans laquelle je me suis cogné appartient évidemment au grand méchant Chris qui ne rate pas cette occasion pour m'agripper le poignet et me trainer jusque dans une salle adjacente. Il me balance presque dans une pièce qui ressemble à une réserve de tissus et de fournitures autres pour les costumiers, et une fois la lumière allumée, il referme la porte et la verrouille en restant planté devant.

Bien. Pile le genre de situations dans lesquelles j'évite de me trouver depuis plus d'une semaine.

On s'observe un moment, se fixe, s'évalue. Pour une fois il n'a rien à dire pour engager la conversation sur le sujet sensible. Sujet duquel je ne veux, évidemment, pas discuter. Et puis au bout d'un moment je perds patience et décide de rompre le silence.

"-Bon écoute Chris, si ton seul but est de m'enfermer dans une salle, je te prierais de faire ça plutôt rapidement, le tournage va pas tarder à recommencer et j'ai même pas encore mangé.  
-Je veux juste savoir une chose, je te laisserais partir ensuite. Je ne te toucherais pas."

Cette dernière phrase m'électrise le corps tout entier. J'ai beau le fuir sans cesse, son contact, ses caresses me sont exquises, et j'ai beau m'échapper à chaque fois, au fond de moi je n'en demande que d'avantage. Mais j'empêche rapidement mes pensés de s'échapper vers d'autres visions plus plaisantes et me concentre sur la situation plutôt inconfortable.  
Je lui signale que je suis prêt à l'écouter, et il soupire, semble chercher ses mots, se frotte la nuque en regardant le sol, et puis relève le regard vers moi, un regard déterminé.

"-La dernière fois quand on a... quand on a fait **ça**,chez moi, tu... tu as dit, enfin, gémit  
-Oui, bon, hein !  
-Oui, pardon. Enfin, tu m'as dit m'aimer, entre autre. Mais tu as tellement décrit cet amour en détail que... que ton comportement depuis deux semaines me perturbe. Alors je voudrais savoir, qu'est ce que... qu'est ce que tu éprouves vraiment pour moi ?"

Merde, merde, merde, putain, fais chier, non, pourquoi moi, putain. Sur le moment, c'était tellement... tellement bon que je me souviens absolument pas quoi lui avoir dit exactement, alors je sais pas du tout ce qu'il sait, ou quelles conneries monstrueuses j'ai pu dire. Oh mon dieu, pourquoi j'ai pas pu me contrôler, pourquoipourquoipourquoi.  
Alors, en quête de mots, je bégaye, je regarde le sol, partout, absolument tout et n'importe quoi tant que ça n'appartient pas au corps de Chris. Je commence des phrases que je termine par d'autres débuts de phrases incomplètes, et je change sans arrêt d'idée, de formulation, et ça ne ressemble à rien et je ressemble juste à un idiot ! Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux, mon visage, mon cou, je tire sur mon col pour mieux respirer, je regarde les murs, le plafond, les tissus, les rubans.

Et puis deux mains se posent sur mes joues, et me forcent à relever la tête et à croiser deux orbes bleus intenses. Et je défaille, je perds tout mes moyens, je quitte la Terre en quête d'un espace où le temps se sera arrêté pour Chris et moi, et finalement je déballe tout.

"Pendant longtemps j'ai regardé tes films, observé ton jeu, je me disais que tu étais vraiment un acteur extraordinaire, charismatique et merveilleux. Et puis quand on m'a annoncé que tu allais jouer mon frère dans Thor, j'étais vraiment heureux. Et puis le tournage a commencé, tu étais encore plus incroyable en vrai, je t'admirais. Et petit à petit, j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas de l'admiration. Et là ça a foutu le bordel complet dans ma vie, comme tu le sais je suis pas venu sur les lieux du tournage pendant un moment, parce que j'étais torturé à l'idée d'éprouver de tels sentiments pour un homme, pour toi. Ma sœur ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis que j'ai essayé de lui en parler, et j'étais malade. Malade d'amour pour toi. Mais tu étais avec Elsa, alors je me suis fait à l'idée que tu ne seras jamais à moi, et puis... et puis là il s'est passé... il s'est passé ça... et ensuite, et voilà ... et je me suis dit que tu te foutais de moi... et puis j'ai eu peur, et... et..."

J'étais faible, si faible. J'exposais mes sentiments, mes pensés à nu à la dernière personne qui aurait dû les savoir, et j'avais les larmes aux yeux, je passais pour un con, pour une chose sensible. Il me possédait cruellement, et il me posséda encore. Nos lèvres se retrouvent, ses bras m'enveloppent, mes mains l'étreignent et le monde disparaît. Des heures s'écoulent en moi, on s'éloigne un instant pour reprendre notre souffle, et, incapables de résister plus longtemps, s'embrasse de nouveau. Ses mains glissent sous mon t-shirt, parcourent ma peau comme si elles la découvraient pour la première fois, se perdent, s'aventurent, caressent. Plus elles progressent, et plus j'halète, je l'appelle, je l'embrasse, mais ma raison revient au galop et me commande de l'interrompre.

"-Chris... Chris attend, non...  
-S'il te plaît, Tom, je te veux tellement...  
-Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me toucherais pas.. nnngh... arrête... haaaa..."

Mais ses doigts chassent ma raison et prennent le contrôle de mon corps, de mon esprit, de mon âme.

Et j'étais perdu, possédé de nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oui, j'avais dit que je posterais tout les lundis, je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est mal, bouh, voilà. Pour ma défense... non, je ne me défendrai pas. J'étais à Japan Expo, d'une; j'étais donc crevée, de deux; et enfin j'avais trois horribles monstres sortis tout droit des abîmes de la Belgique et de la campagne bretonne, de trois. Imaginez l'enfer quoi. (ceci n'était pas ma défense). Soit. À Japan Expo j'étais contente, j'ai rencontré deux lectrices (je vous fait coucou Bloody et Gwen, lalala) et puis j'ai rencontré une cosplayeuse ma-gni-fique de Loki, genre c'est son sosie. Allez checker son Facebook, elle s'appelle Sanatio Dani. Si vous êtes intelligents vous pourrez trouver mon account à moi comme ça.**  
**En ce qui concerne ce chapitre -la seule chose qui vous intéresse dans tout mon blabla, en vérité- je me suis inspirée d'un des shoots de Tom pour certains lieux. Je sais pas si vous retrouverez. Le début je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. J'aurais pu vous poster mon chapitre plus tôt aujourd'hui d'ailleurs mais une amie faisait des tempura chez elle donc forcément, mon estomac m'y a traînée de force. J'ai résisté, j'vous jure. J'aime bien parler inutilement. Surtout que je dois encore modifier la mise en page de mon chap directement sur le site donc ça va prendre encore plus de temps. Ouais, j'devrais m'y mettre tout de suite. Ha. Oui. Avant ça. Pour ceux qui se souviennent -pour ceux qui ont lu- au chapitre précédent j'ai dit que j'écrivais une nouvelle fic. Bah, voilà. Je l'écris toujours. Oui c'était inutile.**

**Allez j'arrête. Bonne lecture, passez de bonnes reviews.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« -Haaa... HAAAN ! Nghhn..

Il se cambrait, tordait tant le drap dans sa poigne que des déchirures commençaient à naître. Son corps en effervescence ne demandait que du répit, il allait mourir sous la torture du désir, il cherchait un objet, quelqu'un à blesser autant que le plaisir l'écorchait. Mais le corps sur lui, qui le dominait, était hors d'atteinte. Ses poignets étaient solidement attachés au dessus de sa tête, aux barres de métal froids qui lui donnaient une très désagréable sensation dans tout le bras.  
Il voulait le blesser, l'entailler, tout autant que lui l'avait humilié, violé.

-Je te dé-déteste... Nghhh ! Je te haïs... du plus profond de mon âme !

Les yeux de l'autre étaient indéchiffrables, glacials, angoissants. Et lui se sentait vulnérable sous ses mains, sous ses coups de reins. Il avait envie de pleurer, de s'arracher le cœur, d'hurler à la mort. Mais il ne lui ferait pas se plaisir, surtout pas, sa fierté était suffisamment anéantie comme ça. Il voulait sa mort plus que jamais.

-J-Je te tuerais... haaan ! Tu m'entends ? hmm... je... JE TE TUERAIS, THOR ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Fauché par l'orgasme, il mourut dans le matelas, à jamais déshonoré. »

"THOOOOOMAAAAAAS !"

Je sursaute monstrueusement, tombe de ma chaise, rattrape la souris de l'ordinateur pour fermer la page et m'écroule sur le sol, la respiration rapide. Les fans écrivent vraiment des choses totalement tordues et assez répugnantes, sérieusement. Je tourne la tête, Chris est adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, le visage renfrogné, comme lorsque je démarre pas le lave vaisselle avant de partir au studio le matin.

"-Oui mon amour ?  
-C'est la quatrième fois que je t'appelle, je peux savoir ce qui t'occupait autant ?  
-Mais je... euh... j-je travaillais le... euh... le script, voilà.  
-Sans moi ?  
-C'est la scène avec Scarlett !  
-Sans moi ?  
-Je sais que tu adores jouer Katniss, mais Natasha c'est autre chose."

Il sourit, mais son sourire disparaît rapidement; je le soupçonne de se forcer pour avoir l'air énervé. Il s'avance, m'enjambe et regarde l'écran de l'ordinateur un moment, mais avant qu'il check l'historique, je referme le laptop et me place devant, coincé entre lui et la table en cachant l'appareil. Et dans une tentative qu'il oublie le PC, je pose mes mains à la base de son cou, plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

"-Pourquoi tu m'appelais au fait ?  
-Ha, oui. Liam a téléphoné, il voulait t'inviter à venir regarder le prochain match avec nous, chez lui."

J'accepte.

Voilà un peu plus de trois mois qu'on était ensemble, il vivait maintenant chez son petit frère, qui habite pas mal loin de chez moi, mais on s'en sort. On s'est mis d'accord pour garder notre relation secrète, pas besoin de se farcir un scandale médiatique ou de risquer nos carrières; et après tout, ça ne nous apportera rien que la Terre soit au courant. Pour ma part, Emma ne m'adresse plus la parole, seule Susannah, ma meilleure amie, est au courant et l'accepte. Quant à Chris je n'en sais fichtrement rien, outre qu'il n'en a pas parlé à sa famille.  
Pour ce qui est de nos carrières, le tournage d'Avengers commencera bientôt, dans plus ou moins deux semaines. Quand je me dis que je vais avoir la chance de travailler avec tout ces grands acteurs, je nage en pleine hallucination.

Une main se pose timidement sur ma joue et m'invite à relever la tête vers mon vis à vis, je remarque par la même occasion que, plongé dans mes pensés, je regardais fixement la moquette. Chris m'observe, scrute mes yeux avec un air sérieux, profond. Et sa contemplation s'éternise, me perturbe, alors je commence à bégayer, rougir, et regarder tout le décor autour de nous. Mais sa deuxième main se pose à son tour sur mon autre joue, et je lui accorde mon regard.

"Tes yeux ont des reflets verts... j'adore quand ils ont cette couleur"

Ses lèvres me possèdent, m'entrainent dans une danse endiablée qu'on aime tant répéter avant le grand bal, elles sont possessives, caractérielles, elles s'imposent, elles s'insinuent en moi et prennent le contrôle de mon corps, de mes émotions. Je ne suis qu'à elles, je leur suis dévoué. Ses mains partagent le contrôle, elles sont les conseillères qui les aident à parvenir au but ultime du roi, logeant un peu plus bas. Elles glissent sur le tissus, leur ennemi de toujours, cherchent le contact de la peau, leur allié, elles massent, elles pétrissent, et le corps leur obéit. Elles dégagent rapidement touts les obstacles sur la table pour y asseoir l'objet de leur convoitise, tel un trophée qu'elles astiqueraient. La bouche descend, lèche, suce, mord, les mains traversent la barrière ennemie, découvrent, touchent, caressent, le corps gémit, halète, encourage.

Et la sonnerie d'alarme retentit, celle qui annonce une nouvelle arrivée. On l'ignore d'abord, on ne l'a pas entendu. Et elle recommence, deux fois, trois fois, énervée, agressive. Et soudain le corps se libère, repousse les attaques et s'échappe.

"C'EST LES PIZZAS !"

J'accoure, ouvre la porte avec précipitation, essoufflé, m'excusant auprès du livreur qui paraît pas mal sur les nerfs avant d'afficher un air choqué, puis entendu. Je le questionne, suit son regard, et me retourne en vitesse pour fermer mon pantalon et reboucler ma ceinture en replaçant correctement mon t-shirt et mes cheveux. Il rit, affiche un sourire à la limite de la perversion pendant que je compte les billets que je lui dois. Et alors qu'il me rendait la monnaie, en me jetant fréquemment des coups d'oeil d'un air envieux et presque excité , Chris débarque, torse nu, pas gêné pour un sou.

"Tom putain t'abuse ! Tu fais le coups à chaque fois que c'est ton tour de cuisiner !"

Je me frappe le front du plat de la main. Plus discret, tu meurs. Le livreur nous fixe un moment, ses yeux passant rapidement de Chris à moi, puis il essaye de voir au dessus de la masse musculaire de mon compagnon, sans doute en quête d'une quelconque fille. Je me racle la gorge bruyamment, et il revient à moi, comme étonné de me voir. Je lève les sourcils et lance un regard vers les boites. Il suit mon regard, bafouille, me tend ma monnaie et les cartons, s'excuse, nous salue, et s'en va.  
Je réprimande mon bien aimé sur son infinie pudeur, et il me réprimande sur la bouffe, comme quoi je ne fais jamais à manger. Il continue son sermon pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, et pendant qu'on s'attable je lui promets de faire un effort la fois prochaine pour qu'il se la ferme enfin.

Et puis en fin de repas je me décide, ça fait un bon mois que j'y réfléchis, et après tout il pourra toujours refuser s'il ne veut pas, alors je me lance :

"Chris... ça te dirait qu'on emménage ensemble ?"

Il avale de travers, s'étrangle, tousse, frappe sa poitrine, avale de l'eau, déglutis, essuie ses yeux humides et me regarde. Il semble chercher de l'humour dans mes yeux, mais je garde un visage sérieux, sincère.

"-De... quoi ? T'es sérieux ?  
-Je sais qu'en trois mois c'est pas mal précipité, mais Liam ne pourra pas t'héberger indéfiniement; c'est pas sain ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre... Après si tu veux pas je comprendrais, je peux attendre que/  
-Non, non, c'est pas ça du tout ! C'est juste que..."

Il baisse son regard vers ses mains posées sur la table, semble chercher longuement ses mots, commence à béguailler, ne termine pas les phrases qu'il commence... et il soupire en baissant la tête.  
J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Non, je m'y attendais. Je le savais. En si peu de temps, c'était obligé, je suis allé trop vite; je me le répétais sans cesse, d'attendre, que ça pouvait bien patienter un peu. J'y étais préparé, alors pourquoi ça me fait autant mal ?

Voilà qu'un étau froid s'empare de mon coeur brulant de ses meurtrissures, et le torture, l'empêche de battre librement, le limite à la cage de fer bien trop petite pour lui, qui le congèle, m'entaille.

Je me lève, prends ma veste et mes clés en prétextant que je vais faire un tour. Il m'appelle, tente de m'arrêter. "J'ai besoin d'air". il me laisse partir.  
Je dévale les escaliers de l'immeuble, déboule dans la rue. Je regarde à gauche, à droite. J'opte pour le côté le plus sombre, et le moins peuplé. Je marche. J'arrête un passant, lui demande une clope, l'allume, lui rend son briquet.  
Je ne fume jamais, je n'aime pas ça, sauf quand ça va pas. Qu'est ce qui va pas d'abord ? Je savais qu'il allait dire non, secoue toi bon sang, c'est pas un drame putain. Stupide Hiddles.

Enfin, techniquement il n'a pas dit non. Il n'a pas répondu en fait, ce qui est bien pire, j'aurais préféré être fixé dès le départ. Mais c'est pas une machine après tout, il doit avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Putain je me prends vraiment la tête comme un con.

Je passe sur un pont, m'accoude au bord, regarde les bateaux glisser sur le courant de l'eau verdâtre, observe l'horizon, contemple la ville qu'on voit un peu en contre-bas. Je me penche, tente de regarder sous le pont, commence à perdre l'équilibre, me rattrape de justesse. Je m'accroupis un instant pour reprendre mon souffle, relève la tête, voit les nombreux cadnas gravés et décorés en l'honneur de jeunes couples, me relève, finit ma clope, la jète dans l'eau. Je regarde le mégot flotter à la surface et disparaître sous mes pieds.  
Je reprends mon chemin, dépasse le pont, m'engage dans une allée bordée par des grands arbres de chaque côtés, longeant la rive, les yeux fixés sur les bateaux indépendants et libres sur l'eau caressante. Après être rentré dans la quatrième personne que je n'avais pas vu venir, je me décide à regarder où je marche, et m'arrête de justesse au bord du trottoir, m'apprêtant à traverser le périphérique londonien mortel à l'aveuglette.

Je longe le périph', tourne à droite dans une allée minuscule, à gauche dans un grand parc, demande une clope à plusieurs passants, déprime en voyant les nombreux couples, quitte le parc, et je débouche sur un escalier gigantesque digne de Paris qui s'étend au dessous de moi. Au bas, de nombreux bancs entourent une grande fontaine. Il n'y a presque personne, cet endroit semble si calme, si paisible, si différent de tout le reste de la ville.  
Je m'assois sur un banc, et fume ma cigarette, le nez au ciel. Après tout si il refuse, ça veut pas forcément dire qu'on va se séparer, oui après tout il peut se dire qu'il a besoin de plus de temps, de.. de... de je sais pas moi, un truc, et puis voilà on va quand même rester ensemble et, et puis je me serais fait un sang d'encre toute la journée pour rien, pas très grave ça ! Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on va s'éloigner ou, ou qu'il va me quitter, non c'est pas son genre, il est pas stupide, enfin pas pour ça, y a pas de raisons, non ? Enfin, je veux dire, on quitte pas les gens parce qu'ils te proposent d'habiter avec toi, enfin je suppose, je sais pas, j'ai jamais vécu dans le même appart avec une quelconque petite amie.

Non mais c'est vrai ça, j'ai jamais vécu avec personne, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de lui demander ça ? Déjà que j'assure pas pour la cuisine et le lave vaisselle, qu'est ce que ça va être si on habite ensemble ? Lui il a déjà vécu avec Elsa en cohabitation, il sait y faire mais, mais moi ! Et puis si je lui dis que je sais pas faire, il va grave se foutre de ma gueule parce que c'est moi qui lui ai proposé ! Dans quoi je me suis embarqué bordeeeel !  
J'arrête un passant, lui emprunte son briquet, m'allume m'a quatrième clope et m'oblige à me calmer, tirant avidement sur le filtre. Ecoute Tom, il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera, d'accord ? Vous pouvez toujours discuter, aux dernières nouvelles vous êtes des adultes, non ? Je crois.

Un vent froid s'engouffre sous ma veste, un frisson glacial parcourt ma peau, et je scrute le ciel. Le soleil se couche déjà, colorant de sa couleur ardente le ciel grisâtre typique de l'Angleterre.  
Je me lève, et cherche la direction de mon appart. Après avoir arrêté deux personnes pour m'indiquer mon quartier, je retrouve finalement mon chemin au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, monte lentement les marches, et rentre chez moi. La porte n'est pas verrouillée, je m'attendais pourtant à ce que Chris soit partis depuis tout ce temps.

Je jète mes clés dans le panier, et me débarasse de ma veste. Deux puissants bras m'enlacent, un corps se colle à mon dos, un visage se niche dans mon cou. Je me tends inconsciemment sous cette étreinte. Je m'attendais tellement à tout autre chose.

"Tu pues la cigarette..."

Je m'excuse en riant légèrement. Je me détends, mes épaules s'affaissent. Il semble alors remarquer que j'étais contracté, me serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Je pose ma main sur ses bras et rejette la tête en arrière pour participer plus activement à l'étreinte. Puis au bout d'un petit moment sa prise se déserre.

"Il faut qu'on discute."

Et l'étau se resserre, limitant un peu plus la liberté de mon coeur. Un froid se répand dans ma poitrine, m'entaille.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha la vile auteur qui ne poste pas du tout régulièrement. Je ne vais plus promettre de dates, tiens, ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Surtout que moi aussi je vais partir en vacances bientôt, hé. Enfin bref, sinoooon je travaille sur une fic en parallèle comme je vous l'ai dit dans les deux chapitres précédents, et j'annonce -pour qui serait intéressé- que ce sera une IronFrost nommée "Comatose". Voilà, voilà. Si vous voulez plus de détails: review, MP... Et un one-short devrait arriver aussi. Tout ça, tout ça.**

**J'ai cité du Maupassant dans ce chapitre (le plus long jusque là). Haha. Qui saura retrouver la phrase ?**

**Allez, bonne lecture; et puis j'aime bien, quand même, quand vous reviewez. Just sayin'.  
(Je suis désolée pour ceux qui ont été dérangés par le bug d'upload. Ça fait au moins quatre heures que j'ai posté mon chapitre et il n'est toujours pas en ligne. Déjà que je poste pas régulièrement, mais si le site s'y met aussi... Enfin bref, j'espère que le problème va se résoudre rapidement, sorry.)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

On s'était installés sur mon lit. Lui s'était assis au bout, me tournant le dos, la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux; il semblait réfléchir. Moi je m'étais calé dans l'angle que formaient les deux murs, loin de lui, serrant de mes bras mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Et j'attendais. Je me préparais à un peu tout et n'importe quoi, et tentais de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Stupide Hiddles.  
Puis au bout d'un moment il soupira bruyamment, passa sa main sur son front et se retourna vers moi, en tailleur sur le matelas; il semblait chercher à décrocher mon regard de sa contemplation du coussin à côté de mes pieds. Personnellement, j'aurais largement préféré qu'il reste de dos.

"Ecoute Tom... J'ai mal réagis tout à l'heure parce que j'étais surpris, j-je m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu me proposes ça au... aussi vite, tu comprends ?"

Je resserre ma prise, rapprochant un peu plus mes jambes de moi, posant mon menton sur mes genoux. Tiens, j'ai un trou dans ma chaussette gauche.

"Mais ça c'est... c'est parce que je-... en fait, j'y réfléchissais depuis un moment aussi..."

Je relève vivement la tête vers lui. Je dois sans doute afficher un air d'hurluberlu, mais son regard reste planté dans le mien, franc et sérieux.  
La réputation de ma santé mentale n'est plus à faire, mais si j'hallucine encore là, c'est abusé tout de même !  
Alors, par précaution, pour être sûr et fixé, je lui demande de se répéter. Il s'approche de moi, posant sa main sur la mienne, sur mon genou, et s'assure que mon regard reste accroché au sien.

"T'as parfaitement raison, je peux pas squatter Liam plus longtemps, lui aussi doit faire sa vie de son côté, sans que je sois là, à le gêner. Et puis... en fait j'osais pas t'en parler, j-je me disais que c'était à toi d'engager le sujet... c'est sans doute ultra stupide de ma part d'avoir réfléchis autant sur ça pour réagir aussi mal derrière.."

Je nage en plein brouillard hallucinatoire de l'émerveillement et du bonheur, actuellement.

"Et... heum... donc, si ta proposition tient toujours, si t'as toujours envie d'habiter avec moi... je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde en acceptant."

Je ne crois tellement pas à mon bonheur, à ma chance que je met un moment à traiter l'information. L'air hébété, je bégaie, m'excuse, regarde un peu partout, me paume totalement. A tel point que Chris me reformule sa question.  
Et puis je comprends, j'intègre, je percute. Ses mots raisonnent en écho dans ma tête, ils prennent touts leurs sens, et j'aperçois toutes les conséquences qu'ils entraînent. Une vague de chaleur déferle, des frissons parcourent ma peau, comme ceux que donnent les immenses bonheur.

Mon cœur s'accélère, son étau est brisé, désintégré.

Je le prends dans mes bras "oui", caresse ses cheveux "oui, oui, oui !", embrasse sa bouche avec ferveur "oui !", m'agrippe à lui "oui, oui...". Dans la précipitation de ma recherche du contact de sa peau, nos corps s'enchevêtrent étrangement, maladroitement. Il sourit, un sourire sincère, simple et heureux. Il m'enlace à son tour "merci", serre sa prise autour de moi "merci, merci !" m'embrasse amoureusement "merci, merci, merci..."  
Sans interrompre le contact, il m'allonge sous lui, continuant à m'embrasser passionnément . J'entoure son cou de mes bras pour l'attirer un peu plus près de moi, sa main parcourt mon torse, longe ma hanche, caresse mes cuisses. Nos mouvement sont spontanés, irréfléchis; il y a quelque chose d'anarchique dans notre désir, primitif, bestial.

Par l'expression de nos corps, on chercher à faire toucher l'autre la limite de nos sentiments. Mais nous atteignions uniquement la limite de notre endurance, et le paroxysme du plaisir.

* * *

Six mois ce sont écoulés. Depuis, le tournage d'Avengers avait commencé, mais on avait pris le temps ensemble de choisir où on voulait emménager malgré nos stricts emplois du temps. On a finit par opter pour une grande maison qu'on habitait depuis maintenant quatre mois, non loin de la côte, préférant s'éloigner de la capitale.  
On revenait du tournage, exténués, mais heureux. Ouais, heureux. Ces derniers mois étaient les plus beaux que je n'ai jamais pu passer avec quelqu'un, sans oublier que je travaille à présent avec des acteurs génialissime que j'ai admiré, au moins, toute ma vie. Chris semble tout aussi joyeux que moi, en tout cas je l'espère sincèrement; je ne désire que ça, son bonheur. J'aimerais pouvoir le rendre tout aussi comblé que lui me comble, mais il ne dit jamais rien là dessus. Alors je fais mon maximum, en espérant lui suffire. Après tout, des prétendantes, c'est pas ce qui lui manque, il pourrait très bien choisir la facilité et partir avec elles construire une petite vie tranquille... Ho ta gueule Hiddles, sincèrement, tu es stupide.  
On arrive à la baraque. On descend de voiture et Chris me propose alors une balade sur la plage. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Ça peut nous faire que du bien, tant pis si on croise des fans ou des paparazzis.

On s'installa à l'ombre d'un arbre, dans la forêt qui précède la plage, il était assis, adossé au tronc, j'avais pris place entre ses jambes; et il m'enlaçait. A travers les feuillages, on pouvait apercevoir la plage et les baigneurs. Alors on commence à jouer, critiquer un peu tout le monde, imaginer des dialogues entre eux, comme de grands gamins.  
Son portable avait sonné. Il l'ignora d'abord, on riait, on se marrait, il n'avait sans doute pas envie de briser ce moment. Mais la sonnerie insistait, s'interrompait, et recommençait quelques secondes plus tard. Dans un soupir d'exaspération il décroche, un sourire encore perché sur ses lèvres, résultant de nos idioties sourire s'est figé, s'est refroidi, et a disparu. Il parlait d'une voix faible, répondant par de très courtes réponses. Je commençais à paniquer, n'osant pas l'interrompre, je cherchais des réponses dans ses yeux qui me fuyaient. Après un très court échange, il raccrocha. Ses yeux restaient perdus dans le sable; ils semblaient vides, choqués, comme s'il assistait à l'effondrement d'une ville entière, d'une capitale et de la mort de ses habitants.

Je m'étais relevé sur mes genoux pour lui faire face, posant ma main sur son épaule je le secouais doucement, inquiet, je l'appelais, lui demandais de m'expliquer.

"Ma mère est morte"

Cette nouvelle m'avait glacé les entrailles. Je réalisais à peine l'horreur de la situation, l'ampleur du drame. Ca me paraissait presque irréaliste. Mais je n'osais pas lui demander de répéter, ou de m'assurer la véracité de ses paroles. C'était déjà assez douloureux comme ça.  
Il n'a plus rien dit de la journée ensuite. J'ai tenté tout les moyens à ma disposition pour lui faire arracher un mot, une syllabe, un son, essayer de le réconforter, le bercer, le câliner; quelque part, tenter de colmater le trou que sa mère avait laissé en partant, peut-être ? Rien y faisait. Il était muré dans une réalité morbide bordée de silence dans laquelle je n'avais pas accès. Il démontrait une féroce conviction à ne rien faire, tout ce que je proposais semblait lui être ennuyeux, incommodant. J'étais presque irritable pour lui, il me répondait souvent sèchement, méchamment. Mais après tout, il était déprimé, c'était normal. Alors je ne disais rien, ne me plaignais pas. Surtout pas.  
Une semaine plus tard on enterra la défunte, en très petit comité. Je jouais des pieds et des mains, usé jusqu'à la corde, pour empêcher toute information sur cette nouvelle de circuler dans la presse. J'ai tout fait, et je continuerais à m'acharner pour le voir de nouveau heureux.  
Alors faute d'avoir son accord, je le traînais dehors, l'obligeait à être présentable, on allait dans des parcs, au restaurant, au cinéma. Tout ce qui me passait par la tête, on le faisait, même si ça me valait les foudres de Chris qui finissait toujours par craquer.

"-Nan putain Tom, on va pas ENCORE aller à la plage ?  
-Mais allez, il fait beau, faut en profiter ! On est déjà en septembre, ça va pas durer !  
-Je m'en branle de ton foutu temps, j'ai pas envie de sortir.  
-Tu dis tout le temps ça ! Si tu veux pas te baigner, met au moins ton bermuda, on fera que marcher !  
-Tu m'emmerdes profondément..."

Il soupire très bruyamment, au cas où je n'aurais toujours pas remarqué que cette sortie le gonfle, et part dans la chambre. Pour se changer, j'espère. J'attends dans le salon, assis sur le canapé, discutant par SMS avec Luke, qui m'a -en grande majorité- donné les idées de sorties que l'on a fait avec mon compagnon. Le frère aîné Hemsworth était parti vivre chez le plus jeune, le temps de s'assurer que celui-ci se remette du choc de la nouvelle, me confiant Chris.  
En parlant de Blondie Musclor, il tarde drôlement pour enfiler un bermuda. Je me lève et me rend dans la chambre à coucher où je le retrouve, tout naturellement, allongé sur le lit, la tête dans les coussins.

"-Chris ! T'abuses sérieux !  
-Laisse-moi.  
-Bien sûr, et tu espères peut-être passer ton après-midi sur ce matelas ?  
-Ce matelas est très confortable.  
-On y passe déjà toutes nos nuits, tu vas pas en plus y passer tes journées non plus, il a besoin de répits le pauvre ! Allez, débout !"

Je m'approche et tente de le retourner sur le dos par tout les moyens, mais c'était sans compter sur mon incroyable musculature bien supérieure à la sienne. Alors que je commençais à m'essouffler, changeant pour la troisième fois de position pour essayer de le faire bouger un tant soit peu, deux puissants bras m'encerclent la taille et me tirent à eux, me faisant basculer sur le lit, allongé à côté de Chris qui emprisonne mes jambes dans les siennes et cache sa tête dans mon cou. Je proteste avec véhémence, relevant la bassesse de son geste, et tente de m'extirper en le réprimandant, mais il resserre son étreinte, plaquant mon corps au sien.

"-Chris, j'ai dit : NON !  
-Alleeeez, on peut bien rester UN jour tranquille à la maison, à faire des câlins, hmm ?"

Dit-il en m'embrassant juste sous l'oreille -mon point faible- qu'il commence à suçoter. Quelle sale technique de fourbe ! Je me retiens de gémir pour ne pas l'encourager lorsque son genou commence à se mouvoir et que sa main se glisse sous mon t-shirt; je sens ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire mesquin contre ma gorge. C'est alors que la sonnerie du téléphone retentit, et je profite de son instant d'hébétude, surpris, pour rouler sur le côté, m'éclater par terre et ramper sur le parquet. Il soupire en murmurant un "raté !" et je lui rappelle qu'il doit se changer avant de décrocher.  
Je discute rapidement avec Susannah qui me demande de venir l'aider chez elle, où elle vient juste d'emménager, et raccroche pour me jeter sur les jambes de Chris avant qu'il ne s'allonge de nouveau dans le lit. Solidement accroché, je commence à l'entraîner hors de la pièce avant de me relever, totalement épuisé, appuyé sur ses épaules. Il accepte finalement de me suivre docilement.

"Qu'est ce qui faut pas faire, franchement !"

Il rit, et m'embrasse en guise de consolation. Il a rit. Ca suffit à me rendre heureux.

Le soleil tape doucement, réchauffement légèrement le sable fin de la plage contre lequel les vagues viennent s'écraser bruyamment. La plage est quasiment vide, les étudiants ayant repris les cours, il ne reste que des retraités qui bronzent et des jeunes qui surfent; ceux qui ont abandonnés leurs études et leur avenir confortable.  
On marchait côte à côte, l'eau venant balayer nos chevilles nues à intervalles réguliers. On restait silencieux, admirant la baie qui s'étend face à nous, profitant du moment. Au bout d'un moment, Chris rompt le silence de sa voix presque murmurante.

"Tu sais, Tom... Ma mère a toujours été là pour moi. Toujours. Quand je leur ai annoncé que je voulais devenir acteur, mon père s'est mis à hurlé qu'on en avait déjà un à la maison et qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour reprendre le flambeau de son entreprise -je te raconte même pas quand Liam a suivit la même voie-. Mais ma mère m'a encouragé, et m'a épaulé jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne mon but. Elle me manque."

C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait d'elle. Depuis son décès, il n'a jamais une seule fois voulu aborder le sujet, j'ai bien essayé une fois, mais il s'était tout de suite renfrogné. Je n'ai pas voulu insister. Et là il me délivrait ses sentiments, et même ses souvenirs. Décidemment, je ne sais pas quand il arrêtera de me rendre heureux.  
Il ne poursuit pas, ce que je peux comprendre. Je regarde autour de nous : il n'y a personne qui s'intéresse à nous, personne qui nous fixe. Alors je me risque à me rapprocher de lui. Je passe mon bras autour de son cou, il tourne la tête vers moi et pose sa main sur ma hanche.

"Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux compter sur moi. Je serais toujours là pour toi."

Il sourit et j'embrasse furtivement ses lèvres, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne préfère pas qu'on se donne en spectacle en public. Je laisse mon bras glisser le long de son dos nu et prend sa main dans la mienne en la serrant rapidement, pour appuyer mes paroles quelque part. Il pose son front contre le mien.

"-Merci, Tom. Sincèrement. Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.  
-Idiot, me remercie pas !"

Il m'embrasse. Mais on se sépare bien vite. A contre cœur je quitte la chaleur de sa main, et glisse les miennes dans mes poches. Je regarde une nouvelle fois autour de nous, mais personne ne semble nous avoir remarqués.

* * *

"-Ho doux Jésus ! CHRIS ! CHRIS À L'AIDE, JE VAIS ME PETER LE DOS !  
-J'arrive, j'arrive...  
-VAS-Y TE PRESSE PAS ! APRES TOUT CE N'EST QUE LA VIE DE MON DOS QUI EST EN JEU !  
-Rhoooo arrête de brayer, un peu ! Tu vois, je suis là !"

Chris descend les dernières marches qui nous séparent et récupère l'autre bout du fauteuil que je tentais désespérément de monter à moi seul, et à nous deux on l'emmène deux étages plus haut pour aller le poser dans un appartement.  
Susannah nous avait appelés l'autre jour pour nous demander de l'aider à emménager dans son nouvel appart. Déménagement qui s'est fait suite à sa récente rupture. Ce qu'elle n'a pas précisé c'était que l'unique ascenseur était en panne, et que personne ne s'était bougé pour appeler les réparateurs avant son arrivée. Evidemment ! Quoi de plus drôle qu'un déménagement sans ascenseur, surtout quand on habite au troisième étage ?Après avoir repoussé le fauteuil jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, je m'effondre dedans, haletant et puant la sueur.

"-Susan', la prochaine fois que tu déménages, rappelle moi de ne pas accepter de t'aider.  
-Quoi ? Monstre ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?"

Elle débarque comme une furie et plante son genou dans l'accoudoir, sur ma main, son genou pointu, plein d'os qui me broie la main ! Ma précieuse main ! Et alors que je geins, elle m'attrape par le col de mon t-shirt pour m'attirer vers elle.

"-Faux frère ! Après toutes ces années, touts les services que je t'ai rendu, tout le sang que j'ai versé pour toi, t-tu m'abandonnerais comme ça ! SALAUD !  
-Haaa ç-ça va je rigolais ! Calme toi ! HAAAAAAA MA MAIN ! PUTAIN MA MAIN !  
-QUOI ? TU RIGOLAIS ? TU JOUES AVEC MES SENTIMENTS EN PLUS ? COMMENT PEUX-TU ETRE SI CRUEL ?  
-CHRIIIIIIIS ! CHRIS AU SECOUR VIENS M'AIDER ! JE SUIS ATTAQUÉ PAR UN DEMON FURIEUX !  
-Moi je vois rien, j'entends rien. Je vais d'ailleurs allez finir de vider le camion.  
-CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIS SALE ENFOIRÉ ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! TU VERRAS ! TU VERRAS CE QUI T'ATTEND ! HAAAAAAAA PUTAIN SUSANNAH MA MAIN MA MAIN J'EN AI BESOIN ! MA MAAAAAAAIN !  
-TU T'EN PRENDS A D'AUTRES AMES INNOCENTES MAINTENANT ? JE DEVRAIS T'ATTACHER SUR CE FAUTEUIL ET TE BRULER VIF ! VOILA CE QUE TU MERITES !  
-TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX MAIS LIBERE MA MAAAAAAAAAIN !"

Après une lutte acharnée, des papiers bulles déchiquetés, du polystyrène jonchant le sol, des cartons arrachés pour être utilisés comme armes et de nombreuses blessures graves, si ce n'est mortelles si on ne les soigne pas sur-le-champ, on s'effondre tout deux sur le parquet, haletant et secoués d'un fou rire interminable. Chris et les deux déménageurs font plusieurs allés-retours, nous enjambant sans gêne, pendant qu'on s'insulte encore entre deux rires. Puis, lorsque le ventre de Susannah laisse échapper un rugissement de tout les diables, on se lève précipitamment, glissant et se ramassant comme des savonnettes sur les papiers bulles qu'on a éjecté au sol durant notre guerre, et on court vers la cuisine avec notre cri de guerres personnel :

"DIX HUIT HEURE ! L'HEURE DU PUDDING !"

Après s'être battus pour la poignée du frigo, puis pour la bouffe, les cuillères, et enfin pour l'unique chaise qui fut remontée du camion, on dévore notre met tant chéri par nos petits cœurs d'adultes. Susan, assise sur la table, étant donné qu'elle a abandonné son trône après que je lui ai mordu le mollet, m'octroyant ainsi la relique mise en jeu lors de notre duel, à savoir la chaise, me parle la bouche pleine en me postillonnant de la nourriture partout sur la figure pour me décrire à quel point mes méthodes sont fourbes et viles.  
Alors que je m'essuyais le visage avec un bout de son t-shirt, non sans me récolter ses griffes dans le bras pour me faire lâcher prise, Chris rentre dans la pièce visiblement épuisé. Je me lève pour lui laisser ma place et m'installe sur ses genoux, refusant de laisser croire Susan que j'ai abandonné ma victoire. Je passe un bras autour de son cou pour être mieux installé, et il enlace ma taille; posant son front sur mon épaule, il soupire avant de frotter sa joue à mon t-shirt pour finir par s'immobiliser, le visage enfouis dans mon cou.

"-Fatigué ?  
-T'imagines même pas. On peut pas dire que vous nous aidiez beaucoup aussi.  
-Désolé ! J'étais aux prises avec un monstre sanguinaire !  
-C'est toi le monstre ! Monstre !  
-Ne m'insulte pas de ce que je t'insulte !  
-Je t'ai insulté de monstre la première !"

Je sens Chris sourire contre ma peau et il embrasse mon cou avant de se redresser pour embrasser mes lèvres. Je lui propose du pudding, mais il refuse. Je pars alors dans un grand monologue offusqué, défendant les nombreuses qualités du pudding, mais Susannah m'interromps, telle la garce qu'elle est.

"-Bon allez, finis les câlins, finis de flâner bande d'hommes feignants, on s'y remet !  
-C'est toi qui en a fait le moins pour l'instant, je te ferais remarquer."

Elle fait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque de Chris et se précipite pour aider un des déménageurs à faire rentrer une table dans le salon, tandis que nous redescendons récupérer les derniers objets restant dans le camion.

Une demie heure plus tard on avait tout vidé. Susannah nous avait éjectés de son appart, refusant qu'on l'aide à tout ranger parce qu'il était quand même bien dix neuf heure passé, et qu'elle pouvait se charger du rangement. On lui avait promis de repasser le lendemain. Elle nous salue avec de grands gestes du bras en hurlant depuis sa fenêtre, tandis qu'on marche vers la voiture, garée deux ou trois rues plus loin. On se retourne pour lui faire signe, et on avance.  
Chris fixe ses pieds, il a l'air totalement lessivé et déprimé ainsi. La rue est déserte, la nuit se lève. Je passe mon bras autour de son cou et vient lui murmurer à l'oreille, d'une voix provocante.

"J'ai pas oublié la manière dont tu m'as lâchement abandonné tout à l'heure... Ma vengeance sera.. terrible..."

Je lèche son lobe, l'attrapant une seconde entre mes dents avant de le relâcher, et m'écarter, lui lançant un regard en coin. Il me répond avec un sourire ravageur.

"J'y compte bien !"

Il sourit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wouhou, on se rapproche de la fin. **

**Alors, j'ai la sale manie d'avoir pleins d'idées à la fois et de toutes les concrétiser en même temps, ce qui fait que j'ai perdu toute l'avance que j'avais dans cette fiction au niveau des publications (quand j'ai posté le chap 1, j'avais déjà écrit jusqu'au chap 4, mais là j'ai que le chap 6 de prêt, ce qui est problématique.) De plus je pars vendredi prochain en Angleterre, pour deux semaines, donc pas de chapitres d'ici là, ce qui, j'espère, va me permettre d'avoir le temps de rédiger le chapitre 7 et reprendre un peu de mon avance. De ce fait, la semaine prochaine, avant mon départ, je ne posterais pas Behind Closed Doors maaaaaaais Comatose -et oui, l'IronFrost avec lequel je vous emmerde depuis trois chapitres-. Et puis, comme je suis bien bonne, je posterai un "extra" ou "bonus" ou tout ce que vous voulez, de BCD. Si vous vous souvenez, j'ai fait une ellipse de 6 mois au chapitre précédent, donc ce chapitre bonus se situera dans ladite ellipse. Il ne sera pas le seul, normalement, c'est pour ça que je ne posterai pas dans ici, à la suite de cette fiction-là, par soucis de compréhension, tout ça tout ça. Enfin, vous verrez la semaine prochaine, avant vendredi.  
Alors, oui, aussi, je disais donc que j'ai pleins d'idées à la fois. J'écris, encore, en parallèle, donc, une autre IronFrost. Haaaaaa nan je m'en lasse pas. Qui était un one shot au départ (remember l'entête du chap 4 ?). Super Psycho Love. Vous allez voir le premier chapitre est un mindfuck gigantesque. Et, je m'arrange encore avec ma partenaire, mais une autre IronFrost devrait encore arriver, en collaboration avec une amie. Ceux qui n'aiment pas, je suis désolée, mais en effet, il y a trois fics IronFrost de prévues.**

**C'est de plus en plus long, mes entête de chapitres. Désolée. Je m'arrête donc là. Bonne lecture, et review tout ça. Love. **

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

"-Et tu salueras Chris de ma part ! Tu lui diras que je trouve ça odieux qu'il n'ait pas bougé son royal fessier bodybuildé de son canapé hors de prix pour savoir comment je me porte ! Il ne m'envoie jamais de SMS en plus ! C'est scandaleux ! Je devrais porter-  
-Je n'y manquerais pas ! Bye Susan !  
-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, ça me fait penser à Susan Boyle... bouuuuh j'en ai des frissons !"

J'embrasse la joue de ma meilleure amie, et lui adresse des signes de la main en m'éloignant. Elle continue à me brailler des au revoir et des remontrances à l'adresse de Chris en gigotant son bras passé par la vitre de sa voiture. Elle est adorable.  
Le lendemain de son déménagement on était tellement claqués et courbaturés qu'on a pas put se rendre chez elle, et le reste de la semaine c'était soit elle, soit nous qui avions des empêchements. Résultat, plus d'une semaine s'est écoulée avant que je ne retourne chez elle, et sans le grand blond d'australien qui a préféré travailler son script. Non mais j'vous jure. Je me retrouve donc à finir le chemin jusqu'à chez moi à pied. Susannah m'avait déposé pas trop loin, mais cette faignante avait pas envie de conduire jusqu'à ma maison. Trop loin il paraît.  
Je rencontre sur ma route quelques fans qui me demandent des autographes, on discute un peu, et je repars. Le temps est pas vraiment au rendez vous; en octobre, en Angleterre, c'est pas très surprenant en même temps. J'espère juste qu'il va pas me pleuvoir sur la tronche. J'aime bien ça, la pluie, mais j'ai pas mal à marcher là, et c'est pas le moment de tomber malade, pas avec le tournage d'Avengers.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de marche j'aperçois enfin la plage, et la mer qui s'étend au loin. J'arrive bientôt chez moi.

Au détour d'une rue j'aperçois une voiture qui s'approche et qui me semble familière. Je regarde plus attentivement et reconnais au volant le frère aîné de Chris. Je lui souris en le saluant, mais dès que ses yeux se posent sur moi, il les détourne rapidement et fixe la route avant de disparaître au tournant. Bien. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
Perturbé, je pousse la porte de la maison en signalant ma présence, mais personne ne me répond. Je me débarrasse de ma veste et parcours rapidement les pièces de la maison en appelant Chris. Je finis par tomber sur lui, assis dans le living-room, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête posée sur ses poings.  
La panique s'insinue en moi. Il y a définitivement quelque chose de bizarre là.

"Chris ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Luke m'a totalement ignoré quand il est passé à côté de moi en voiture à l'instant. Y a quelque chose qui est arrivé ? ... Réponds moi bon dieu !"

Il soupire et attrape le magazine ouvert sur la table pour me le tendre, ses yeux refusant de croiser les miens. La peur en moi se calme un peu, je commençais à m'imaginer des trucs affreux avec le décès de leur mère qui est encore récent et cætera... C'est donc perplexe que je parcours rapidement la page glacée du magazine.

Mon cœur se serre, la douleur m'empêche de respirer correctement. L'étau de métal froid s'empare à nouveau de ma poitrine, plus cruel que jamais.

Ca ne peut pas être réel. Pas maintenant. Pourquoi ? Je pensais avoir fait attention. Non ! J'ai fait attention, j'ai pris mes précautions, à chaque fois. Je crois. Comment ? Et, et pourquoi ces vautours se croient obligés de publier ça ? Ca les amuse de foutre en vrac la vie des autres afin que le monde puisse assister à leur déchéance publique ? C'est amusant, ça ?

Sous mes yeux, plusieurs photos s'alignent. De Chris et moi. Non, j'avais fait gaffe quand on était sur la plage, il n'y a personne qui nous a vu nous embrasser, personne n'a pu nous prendre en photo ! Et en sortant de chez Susannah, il faisait pratiquement nuit, y avait personne dans la rue, pourquoi y-a-t-il une saloperie de photo dans ce magazine où on me voit mordre l'oreille de Chris ?  
Et puis le titre. "Romance secrète entre les acteurs des deux dieux et frères scandinaves"

Je ne lirais pas la suite, c'est déjà suffisant comme ça. Je relève un regard désespéré, désemparé vers Chris, vers mon amour, qui se refuse toujours à détourner les yeux du sol, lui. L'atmosphère est lourde, imprégnée d'une colère qui gronde sous le silence perturbant de la nuit.

"-Chris j-je... je sais pas quoi te dire... je pensais... je pensais...  
-Tu pensais avoir été prudent ?"

Son ton est cassant, féroce. Mon cœur se déchire, mes poumons s'embrasent, je ne sais plus respirer. Il se décide à me regarder. Un regard emplis de reproches, d'une colère sourde et d'une tristesse noire. Je commence à trembler.

"-Chris... c-c'est... je...tu...  
-Tu sais très bien que je voulais pas que ça se sache, et qu'on se retrouve face à cette situation...  
-Oui, je le savais, mais Chris, Chris écoute moi je-  
-Non, je peux même pas te blâmer. Moi aussi je suis fautif. C'est notre faute à tout les deux"

Il se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre pour y poser son poing, dos à moi.

"-Tom... on peut pas continuer...  
-Non... Chris, non me dis pas ça !  
-On pense la même chose tout les deux. Tu me l'as dit, faut qu'on protège nos carrières, l'industrie du cinéma est cruelle.  
-On peut trouver une solution ! On... on peut être plus distants pour faire croire à la presse qu'on s'est séparés, je peux aller vivre chez Susannah un moment, le temps que tout ça se calme, et-et après on-  
-Tom, arrête... rend pas la chose plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà..."

Je me précipite vers lui, agrippe son bras et l'oblige à se retourner, à me faire face, me regarder. Je sers ses muscles entre mes mains, je m'accroche à lui. Mon cœur me fait si mal, je tremble, j'ai mal, je ne respire plus. S'il n'est plus là, je ne saurais plus comment respirer.

"-Chris ! T-Tu as besoin de moi... avec la perte de ta mère... non, ce serait pas raisonnable, tu as besoin de moi ! Hein ? T'as besoin de moi !  
-Non, Tom. C'est faux. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi."

Mon cœur explose. Mon sang se répand à l'intérieur de moi, s'écoule sur mes organes brulant, s'étale sur mes veines ardentes, palpitantes, éclabousse mes muscles chauffés à blanc. Mes poumons s'imbibent d'une souffrance aigue, traversés par des épées de toutes parts. Ils ne respirent plus, ne remplissent plus leur rôle, ils sont devenus inutiles. Comme moi, n'est ce pas ?  
Ses yeux, baissés sur mon visage, hautains, méprisants.  
Je plante mes ongles dans sa chair de toute mes forces, le plaque brutalement contre la vitre.

"-Tu mens... TU MENS ! **HEIN ?** DIS MOI QUE TU MENS ! TU PEUX **PAS** ME FAIRE CA !  
-Ca suffit Tom. C'est la vérité. C'est terminé.  
-**NON !**  
-**ARRÊTE !** COMPORTE TOI EN ADULTE UN PEU !"

Décès mental. Pugilat émotionnel. Attentat corporel. Fusillade sentimentale. Pendaison psychologique. Coup de feu dans le cœur. Mort.

Mes yeux glissent sur son visage, se déposent sur mes ongles enfoncés au sang dans ses bras; ils le relâchent. Mes iris continuent leur aventure, scrute le sol, les meubles, la fenêtre; les yeux bleus qui me font face, froids, distants, assassins. Je me détourne de lui.  
Je retiens mes larmes. La poitrine incandescente. Je calme ma respiration à coup de grandes inspirations. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage, dans mes cheveux.

"Tu as raison... je dois... me comporter.. comme un adulte."

Je me dirige vers la chambre.

"Je prends mes affaires. Garde la maison, fais-en ce que tu veux."

Je récupère mon grand sac de sport dans l'armoire, et y fourre en bordel mes fringues et mes affaires les plus importantes. Mes yeux s'attardent sur le lit, ce lit où nous nous sommes aimés. Sur cette salle de bains, cette salle qu'on a partagé tout les matins. Sur cette table, où on a mangé chaque jour. Ce canapé, où nous nous sommes étreints.  
L'étau se resserre. La vérité se jette à ma face comme une guerre inévitable. Ce n'est plus de mon âge de fuir, et de refuser d'affronter cette douloureuse vérité. Mon cœur embrasé me fait souffrir, ma respiration est douloureuse. Mais je resterais digne.  
Je traverse le living-room, m'arrête un instant pour le regarder. Il est adossé à la fenêtre, relève la tête vers moi, se détache de la vitre. Je détourne mon regard. Ça fait bien trop mal. J'avance.

Ma main s'attarde un instant sur la poignée. Je quitte cette maison pour la dernière fois. Mon cœur me fait mal.  
Je m'engage dans l'allée, lorsque sa voix m'interpelle.

"Tom... Je peux.. te conduire chez Susannah... Si tu veux..."

Je me retourne. Il désigne la voiture d'une main maladroite, le regard incertain. Le mien se perd un instant. J'ouvre la bouche; ma voix reste coincée dans ma gorge, retenue par l'émotion qui me brule l'œsophage. Je secoue la tête négativement, parvient à murmurer un "merci". Me retourne.

Mes jambes me portent. Je ne réfléchis plus. Je marche mécaniquement, connaissant parfaitement le chemin. La nuit fait courir des frissons sur ma peau, des frissons qui font trembler tout mon corps. Oui, c'est la faute à ce foutu froid. Je lève les yeux. La lune est à peine visible, camouflée par les nuages. Quelle horrible nuit.  
Je balance mon sac sur mon épaule, observe mes chaussures qui passent l'une devant l'autre à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait des vertiges, c'est la route qui n'est pas régulière. Je ne suis pas le seul dehors. Quelques personnes semblent chercher des réponses sous la lune. Et j'avance, inexorablement.

Mes jambes me font mal. Depuis quand je marche ? A cette distance, Chris aurait déjà râler un bon nombre de fois. On se serait assis là où on aurait trouvé de la place, et il m'aurait pris la main, discrètement. Il l'aurait serrée dans la sienne, il aurait caressé ma peau avec son pouce, doucement. Etau cruel, qui se resserre à mesure que la tristesse me dévore. Tiens, il pleut. Comme c'est cliché. Le pauvre mec qui vient de se faire plaquer, marchant sous la nuit, un baluchon sur l'épaule, et il pleut. Mais si il pleut, pourquoi seules mes joues sont-elles mouillées ? Quelle horrible nuit irrationnelle.  
Je change mon sac d'épaule, détend mon bras douloureux. Je tente de ne pas réfléchir, ne pas penser à tout ce que je viens de perdre à cause d'une poignée de salariés qui veulent garder leur job. Ça fait si mal. La pluie s'amplifie. Un véritable orage. Je vais finir par tomber malade si je suis trempé. Et j'avance, inexorablement, stupidement.

Des lumières colorées se dessinent au loin; elles ont des formes bizarres, sans doute déformées par l'eau qui coule devant mes yeux. Fichue pluie. Je ne t'aime pas.  
Mon regard s'attarde sur les bâtiments m'entourant, mes pieds continuent à me traîner. Je reconnais cet endroit. J'y étais un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je tourne à la prochaine rue, ne réfléchis pas, part composer le code de l'immeuble, machinalement. Mes jambes douloureuses montent les escaliers, mon esprit est à des lieux d'ici. Mon âme, quant à elle, dans un autre monde.

Je sonne.  
Je sonne.  
Je sonne.

Des pas. Des portes qui claquent. Une porte qui s'ouvre. Une femme, bien plus petite que moi apparaît.

"**THOMAS !** QU'EST CE QUI TE PREND DE VENIR ME-... mais... tu pleures ?"

Je relève les yeux sur son visage. Tiens, Susannah. Je lui souris, mais elle semble paniquée, inquiète. Je n'entends pas sa voix, ne l'écoute pas. Elle prend mon sac et mon bras pour me tirer à l'intérieur de son appartement. Elle m'emmène jusqu'à son canapé, m'oblige à m'asseoir, me fait signe de ne pas bouger. Elle disparaît. Réapparaît quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse à la main, et la fourre dans les miennes, de mains. Le liquide à l'intérieur fume, et dégage une délicieuse odeur de chocolat. Je bois. J'adore le chocolat chaud. Elle s'installe à côté de moi, pose ses mains sur mon bras. Je la regarde.

"Tom... Tom, répond moi enfin... Dis moi ce qui se passe ! Ouvre la bouche, dis quelque chose !"

La vérité monte en selle sur mes cordes vocales. Ordonne à l'armée de se préparer. Attaque. Les chevaux, dirigés par leurs cavaliers armés de leurs épées de mots, galopent sur ma chaire, la meurtrissent, la maltraitent. Elle remonte le long de ma gorge, mutile ma langue et mes lèvres lorsqu'elles la laissent s'échapper. Et mon cœur succombe à l'ennemi, tué par l'adversité.

"Chris m'a quitté."


	6. Chapter 6

**Je me jette à vos genoux et vous implore pardon pour tout ce temps où vous avez dû patienter pour cette suite incroyablement merdique. Tout à fait, je trouve ce chapitre nul. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous arrivons bientôt à la fin. Pour dire vrai, j'ai bouclé cette fic la semaine dernière, j'ai enfin pu poser le label "THE END" et ranger tout mes chapitres dans le dossier "FINISH HIM" (problem ?). Mais ça fait bien longtemps que je trouve que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus dépourvus d'intérêts. Mais si vous appréciez, tout baigne. Alors, oui, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à toutes vos review, et je pense pas pouvoir le faire avant un moment, mais sachez que je les chérie tous, que je les aime et que je les adore. Ne vous arrêtez pas, j'adore ça, ho oui, encore, plus fort. Enfin bref. **

**Je passe un coup de pub pour une amie, que j'ai obligée, forcée, que dis-je, harcelée pour quelle nomme sa fic IronFrost "In front of Closed Doors" juste JUSTE pour faire un écho à ma fic à moi quoi. Voilà. HAHA. Cette fic est juste géniale, je vous conseille très vivement de chercher "Coz Nada" dans les auteurs, et d'aller lire cette tuerie. Un UA, tout comme mon Comatose. Alors, oui, sachez que parallèlement j'écris exactement... 5 fics, et que je viens tout juste d'en finir deux (Behind Closed Doors et Super Psycho Love que je vais bientôt poster trololo) donc désolée si je mets un temps huge à poster chacune des fics. Voilà. Love everybody, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que devoir travailler avec Chris alors qu'il connait mes sentiments serait beaucoup plus éprouvant que travailler dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Je trouvais ma situation difficile lorsque je m'étais pas encore déclaré, mais c'est incomparable à notre situation actuelle.  
On reste professionnels, évidemment et on continue à jouer nos rôles comme avant, seulement à la fin des prises on s'éloigne presque automatiquement l'un de l'autre. On essaye tant bien que mal de faire passer ça inaperçu, pas besoin d'alarmer les collègues ni d'élever les soupçons, on se parle cordialement quand c'est indispensable.  
Mais regarder ses iris est devenu tellement douloureux maintenant. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'y voir de la déception, parfois du regret, mais le plus souvent c'est une colère certaine qui tente de m'assassiner à travers ses yeux. Ho, bien sûr elle réussit très bien son travail. A petit feu.

Depuis j'ai dû emménager chez Susannah, qui a catégoriquement refusé que je me trouve un appart, persuadée que ma situation s'améliorera. Elle a toujours été optimiste, mais là c'est à la limite du mensonge, de l'obstination. Comme elle ne tourne aucun film en ce moment, elle s'est proposée pour me déposer et me ramener au studio tout les jours. Je la soupçonne de m'empêcher de fuguer, quelque part. Ce qui est stupide.

C'est donc deux semaines plus tard qu'on se retrouve à tourner le dialogue entre Thor et Loki au sommet de la montagne en carton, après l'Allemagne et la scène de l'avion. C'est dingue comme cet avion me rappelle le passage dans Madagascar 2 quand ils se crachent sur ladite île et qu'ils se retrouvent chez ces Maki Catta de lémuriens. I like to move it, move it. Oh mon dieu Hiddles concentre-toi un peu. Stupide créature qu'est le King Julian. We like to ? CONCENTRATION J'AI DIT !  
Je relève la tête vers mon vis-à-vis blond avec un sourire en coin, qui semble le laisser perplexe. De toute façon j'ai déjà l'air stupide, autant continuer. Joss ordonne le silence dans le studio, et lance le sempiternel "Action !".  
Après un bon nombre de prise, il semble enfin satisfait, nous félicite et nous autorise à nous changer. Je file vers Karine et mes autres assistants et on se rend dans ma loge pour m'aider à retirer mon bazar de costume et de maquillage. Joss a accepté de garder Karine comme mon assistante personnelle, on s'était liés d'amitié sur le tournage de Thor, je me voyais mal travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Il aura fallu deux heures de calvaire pour m'extirper de tout mon attirail. Je soupirerais limite de plaisir en enfilant mon t-shirt ! Je salue tout le monde en les félicitant et les remerciant pour leurs travails et sort de la loge, en direction de la sortie. Sur mon chemin je croise un gars du staff et le salue par automatisme, mais il pose sa main sur mon bras, et je m'arrête.

"-Heu... je voulais vous dire que je vous trouve époustouflant, vous êtes vraiment un acteur incroyable !  
-Ho, ha... uh merci beaucoup !  
-Non, non, je suis sincère. Quand je regarde votre jeu d'acteur, vraiment... je..."

Je me tourne complètement vers lui. Ce qu'il me dit a le don de me remonter le moral et me faire sourire. Et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, ce n'est pas juste pour rassurer Susan, c'est un véritable sourire sincère.

"Je m'appelle Steve"

Il me tend sa main, que je serre.

"-Enchanté. Tom.  
-Oui... je sais.  
-Ha... oui en effet ehehehe..."

Stupide Hiddles. Stupide ! On discute quelques minutes, sur nos boulots respectifs. Lui est second assistant caméra et lumière, pas un travail très conséquent somme toutes mais il semble réellement motivé à s'améliorer et espère un jour pouvoir atteindre le niveau de son supérieur. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude sont fréquemment fuyants, mais les rares instants où il les ancre dans mes iris, sont indescriptibles. Il est légèrement plus petit que moi, brun; mignon en résumé. Il me raconte la torture que c'est de rester sous les projecteurs parfois pour qu'ils aient le bon angle sans bouger. Certains sont plutôt vieux et les vis sont usées, du coup ils ne tiennent pas correctement. On riait. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une discussion en toute légèreté.

"-Steve ! Arrête de papoter et vient m'aider à dévisser ce projo' !  
-J'arrive ! Je suis désolé, vraiment, je dois y aller !  
-Pas de problème, on se voit demain de toute façon.  
-Oui... on peut même... se voir ailleurs, en dehors du... euh enfin non bref je dois y aller, merci beaucoup !"

Il part en courant vers son collègue, et je le regarde s'éloigner, le cœur plus léger. Après tout, si flirter peut me faire oublier la peine qui m'habite, y a rien de mal à ça ! Je me retourne, le sourire aux lèvres, en direction de la sortie, mais ce sourire se fane et disparaît bien vite en apercevant l'autre bout du couloir. S'approchant vers moi à vive allure, visiblement dans une colère noire, Chris serre les poings et me fixe de ses yeux, meurtriers, auxquels je suis si habitué depuis un moment.  
Je dissimule ma tristesse sur mon visage, et me détourne, la tête basse, dans un vain espoir qu'il ne viendra pas m'adresser la parole. Mais lorsque sa poigne m'agrippe douloureusement le bras pour m'obliger à me retourner, je sais dors et déjà que mes espoirs sont réduits à l'état de chimères. Son bras est secoué de spasmes nerveux, ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens, et semblent chercher par tout les moyens à me blesser plus qu'ils n'en sont déjà capables. Alors je me construis un masque impassible, et le foudroie du regard à mon tour. Je ne serais pas faible face à lui.

"-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Tom ?  
-Je te retourne la question ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?  
-C'était quoi ça, ta petite vengeance ? Tu te venges de moi en draguant le premier mec qui passe ?  
-Mais t'es totalement dérangé toi, faut que tu consultes !"

Je dégage mon bras d'un geste rageur et bouscule son épaule lorsque je passe à côté de lui pour rejoindre la sortie d'un pas vif. Dehors je cherche rapidement des yeux la voiture de Susannah et la rejoint, claquant la porte au passage.

"-Holaaaaa ! T'en prends pas à ma portière je te prie ! Qu'est ce qui t'a retenu aussi longtemps ? Ca fait vingt minutes que je poirote !  
-La jalousie maladive d'un dieu scandinave aussi stupide que son foutu marteau."

Elle démarre et s'engage sur la route.

"-Chris ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Monsieur n'est pas content que je discute avec qui je veux !  
-Qui tu veux ? C'est à dire qui ?  
-Steve, un mec du staff.  
-Hoooo, il est mignon ?  
-Là n'est pas la question !  
-Rhooo allez, t'es célibataire maintenant, tu t'en fous !  
-Lâche-moi.  
-Hoooooo mais qu'il est grognon le dieu du mensonge !  
-Gniagniagnia."

* * *

Ce mois s'était écoulé à une vitesse digne du Ragnarok, lente et tortueuse au possible. Novembre était là, et déjà la neige commençait à recouvrir la ville. Et dieu qu'il faisait froid. Heureusement qu'on tourne en studio, au moins c'est chauffé et on risque pas d'attraper la crève. Enfin.  
Aujourd'hui je pouvais enfin me reposer, Joss tournait les scènes avec uniquement les Avengers. Ca me faisait pas de mal. Mais du coup je glandais méchamment. J'étais réveillé depuis au moins trois heures, et j'avais toujours pas bougé de mon matelas. L'envie n'y était pas. Ni la motivation. De toute façon je n'avais pas envie de me lever, je n'avais rien à faire, et je n'avais rien envie de faire non plus. C'était bien plus reposant de rester allongé dans le noir. Au moins c'était calme, il n'y avait pas toute cette agitation perpétuelle au studio. Pas que ça m'hérisse le poil ou quoi que ce soit, j'aimais plutôt ça, l'animation, les gens... Mais depuis un mois et demi, je supportais mal. Ca me mettait vite mal à l'aise, et ça me blasait. J'étais souvent mieux isolé, dans ma loge ou dans la chambre d'amis de Susannah. Mais elle n'était pas de cet avis.

Cette dernière entre dans la chambre sans ménagement, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur -son mur en plus- et se met à soupirer d'exaspération de manière pas mal exagérée.

"-T'es encore dans ton lit ?! Il est treize heure Tom ! Debout ! Tu dois avoir faim en plus !  
-Treize heure ? ... Non, pas faim.  
-Arrête un peu ton char, je suis sûre que sur le plateau tu manges jamais. Avoue tu manges uniquement lorsque je te force ?  
-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question."

Je me retourne dans les couvertures, lui présentant mon dos. Je sens le matelas s'affaisser et une main se poser sur mon épaule.

"Tom... j'm'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. Tu sors jamais à part pour aller au boulot, tu manges pratiquement pas, tu t'isoles souvent dans ta chambre, plongée dans le noir... Je sais que ta rupture avec Chris est douloureuse, et que le voir pratiquement tout les jours ne t'aide pas mais... va bien falloir que tu l'oublies... et que tu passes à autre chose."

Mon cœur se serre, comme à chaque évocation de Chris ou de notre rupture.  
Elle a totalement tort. Je me laisse pas si dépérir que ça, je suis un adulte après tout, ce genre de choses, je gère. C'est juste que, voilà, il fait froid, j'ai pas envie de me glacer les doigts à sortir le bout de ma chaussure dehors. J'ai perdu mes gants en plus. J'avais de très jolis gants. Mes pauvres gants. Où êtes vous mes chéris ?  
Elle soupire et la pression de sa main s'accentue légèrement sur mon bras.

"Tu m'écoutes, Tom ? Tu devrais sortir un peu plus. Et pas qu'avec moi. Avec n'importe qui, je sais pas, Wendy ? Steve ?"

Une idée germa dans mon esprit. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ca pourrait me faire que du bien. Et puis je peux affronter un tant soit peu le froid, je suis pas une loque. Pas encore. Je me relève d'un bond et me dirige vers la salle de bain, laissant ma meilleure amie dans un état d'hébétude certain.  
A la sortie de ma douche, je la retrouve postée là, adossée au mur adjacent, m'attendant de pied ferme. Je passe à côté d'elle et retourne dans la chambre pour m'habiller, suivi de très près par une petite brune obstinée.

"-Tu m'expliques ce qui te prend tout à coup ?  
-Non mais ça va, oui ?!  
-Rho c'est bon je t'ai déjà vu en boxer !  
-Sors !"

Elle me laisse seul dans ma chambre le temps que je m'habille, me parlant à travers la porte pour me sortir sans doute des inepties que je n'écoute pas de toute façon. Et puis je sors, je vais à la cuisine, Susannah toujours à ma poursuite.

"-Alors ? C'est quoi cette inspiration soudaine ?  
-Tu m'as donné une idée.  
-Laquelle, je te prie ?  
-Je vais appeler Steve."

Je me retourne finalement vers elle, son visage s'illumine, un grand sourire étire ses lèvres. Madame exagération.

"-C'est vrai ?! Ha je suis fière de toi, mon Tomichou ! Tu prends enfin les devant ! Si tu veux je peux te donner des conseils, je suis très douée, on dirait pas comme ça !  
-Non, ça c'est sûr."

Elle me frappe le bras. Elle est extravagante, mais profondément attachante. Je n'écoute pas ses remontrances. Je l'enlace.

* * *

J'avais emprunté la voiture de ma logeuse, et patientais, appuyé contre, devant le studio. J'attendais Steve. Au téléphone, il m'avait dit de passer le chercher à la fin de son boulot. Il était dix neuf heure vingt huit à en croire mon portable -portable harcelé de messages d'encouragements de Susan'- mais je me doutais qu'il n'allait pas surgir par la porte à la demie tapante. Tout de même. Et je me doutais aussi que ça serait beaucoup trop beau si Chris décidait tout à coup de sortir par une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, et non par celle-ci. C'est donc pour mon plus grand bonheur que je le vois sortir dix minutes plus tard, accompagné des autres acteurs. Ses yeux glacials ne manquent pas de m'écorcher lorsque Mark se dirige vers moi, vite suivis par les autres, pour me saluer. Mais lui ne s'arrête pas. Il continue sa route, et s'en va. Sans une seule attention amicale pour ma part. A quoi je m'attendais de toute façon ? Qu'il se jette dans mes bras et m'embrasse ? Non, ça, ça ne se passe que dans mes fantasmes.

Les collègues s'en vont progressivement au bout d'un moment. Au moins leur présence m'aura fait passer le temps, il est vingt heure moins cinq lorsque Steve arrive, essoufflé, à ma voiture. Robert me frappe l'épaule pour me saluer et s'éloigne. On monte dans le véhicule, et il me conduit à un bar pendant que nous discutons gentiment de sa journée.  
Susannah avait raison, ça me fait du bien de parler un peu à d'autres personnes, et de rire un peu. Rire en se forçant, rire bêtement, mais rire quand même.

* * *

"C'était, vraiment, une soirée géniale..."

Il était plus de vingt trois heure. La soirée avait été super, on avait beaucoup parlé, pas mal rit. On s'était bien amusé. On avait passé le temps. On s'était liés. On avait mangé, dansé un peu, bu un peu plus. Ca avait été sympathique, distrayant. Ca m'avait changé les idées, ça m'avait remonté le moral. Je crois.  
Je l'avais raccompagné devant chez lui, un petit immeuble près d'un fleuve. Mais même si on avait passé un excellent moment, je me sentais quand même mal. Va savoir pourquoi.  
Je regardais dans le vague lorsqu'une main se glissa dans la mienne. Je relève à peine la tête, et des lèvres effleurent les miennes. Timides, incertaines. Elles se pressent contre les miennes, m'embrassent un instant, et il se recule. Ses yeux, heureux, me scruttent, attendent ma réaction. Mais plus celle-ci se fait attendre, plus la joie quitte ses prunelles pour laisser place à de la panique. Qu'est ce que je fabrique, moi ?  
Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules pour l'écarter un peu de moi. Ses yeux me font trop mal, à me fixer avec une telle tristesse. Je tourne la tête. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait...

"Je suis désolé, Steve..."

Mes mains quittent ses épaules. J'ose un dernier regard vers lui. Mon coeur se serre. Comment j'ai pu faire ça...

Incapable d'affronter la réalité, je fuis. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à tout ce que je démolis. J'en ai marre de réduire en miette tout ce que je tente de construire. J'en ai assez. Laissez moi partir, loin. Aussi loin que possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Et hop on clôture ma première fic. Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster, avec la reprise ça a été la pure panique. Enfin, après j'imagine que vous non plus n'avez pas trop de temps pour lire (à moins que je sois seule dans ce cas. Seule, si seule...) Enfin bon ! Je ne suis pas bien fière de cette fic du tout, comme tout ce que je fais vous dirons mes amis, c'est pourquoi cet épilogue est très court. Il doit aussi rester des tonnes et des tonnes de fautes, j'ai pas eu la motivation pour relire. Pardon, pardon. Et merci beaucoup encore pour toutes vos reviews, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'y répondre, mais sachez encore une fois qu'elles me font très plaisir. Bonne lecture** !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

La mi-décembre a toujours été la période de l'année que je préférais. Ces jours très courts, froids, et emplis de voeux de réconciliations toujours exaucés. Mais cette année, ces espoirs resteront définitivement vaincs.

Durant ces trois dernières semaines, Steve m'a ignoré perpétuellement, et quand bien même il était chargé de me transmettre une information de son supérieur, il avait bien plus l'air de parler à mes chaussures qu'à moi. Quant à Chris... Je n'ai même pas envie d'y repenser. Nos échanges sont de plus en plus froids, et limités. En général, il quitte rapidement les pièces dans lesquelles je me trouve déjà, où dans lesquelles j'arrive. Susan s'est excusée mille fois de m'avoir poussé à aller vers Steve, par ailleurs. Elle est adorable. Elle me regarde sans cesse avec cet oeil désolé, compatissant. Comme en ce moment même.

"-Tu es sûr que ça va, Tom ? T'as rien mangé.  
-T'en fais pas.  
-Mouais... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
-Je sais m'occuper de moi, Susan.  
-Bien, bien, bien, mon seigneur le Ministre. Et est ce que Monsieur se donnera la peine d'aller rendre visite à sa famille pour les fêtes ?"

Ha... oui. Rendre visite à ma soeur qui m'a rejeté et ne m'adresse plus la parole à cause de mon homosexualité ? Evidemment. Quelle bonne idée. Et comme elle sera forcément chez mes parents, telle que je la connais... Enfin bref, de toute façon je préfère être seul cette année. Je verrais l'année prochaine. Pour me rattraper. Peut-être.

"-Non... Non je ne pense pas.  
-Rhoooo Tom, allez ! Je sais que ta soeur a pas été top top, mais ça reste ta soeur quand même. Elle sera heureuse de te voir malgré tout.  
-T'inquiète pas."

Elle soupire, secouant la tête, et se leva pour s'éloigner. Toujours la même réaction. A chaque fois que je lui répète qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire, elle s'écarte de moi à défaut de me crier dessus. Je la comprends après tout.  
Elle, elle part rejoindre ses parents dans le Cumbria pour les fêtes. Elle a gravement insisté pour annuler son billet et rester avec moi, mais j'ai bien évidemment refusé. J'aurais pas supporté de la savoir bloquée ici avec moi, pour une semaine pas franchement affriolante alors qu'il y a sa famille qui l'attend et qui lui manque. Cette année je préfère être seul. Je crois.

Non. Pas du tout en fait. Il n'y a qu'une personne avec qui j'aurais désiré partager ces moments.

Mais soit. Susannah part dans sa chambre, finir sa valise je suppose. Son vol est pour demain. Et pendant ce temps, le tournage est suspendu. Ca me laissera l'occasion de me reposer, je suppose.

* * *

"-Tu prends bien soin de toi, hein !  
-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.  
-Tu manges bien, et puis tu essayes de sortir de temps en temps !  
-Oui Susan, allez, les gens attendent derrière.  
-Désolée ! Allez bisous Tom, tu vas me manquer !"

Elle s'éloigne pour rejoindre les guichets de contrôle d'identité, où les policiers la regardaient avec une irrépressible envie d'user de leurs flingues, et où les personnes de la file d'attente semblaient avoir le fantasme incongru de leur emprunter leurs armes. Une fois la vérification (d'une rapidité suspecte) du flic faite, elle part vers les scans des bagages, m'adressant de grands signes de bras en me promettant de m'appeler. Je la salue, et pars. Avec un sentiment d'incroyable solitude. Je me dépêche de sortir de l'aéroport, ma casquette enfoncée sur le crâne pour ne pas être dérangé. Je n'ai vraiment pas le moral à ça. Je monte dans la voiture que ma meilleure amie m'a laissé, et je roule. Pas pour rentrer chez elle -qui est temporairement chez moi-, plutôt pour simplement rouler.

Road Trip.

J'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire un. Rouler toute la journée, voir des lieux différents chaque jours, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, des cultures, des rêves, des vies. Plus jeune, lorsque j'étais adolescent, je m'étais créé un parcours pour un futur Road Trip. Mais je crois que je vais réserver ledit parcours pour un peu plus tard. Pour qu'il garde de son caractère de rêve sacré. Il ne devra pas être bâclé. Par contre j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter Washington D.C...

* * *

Deuxième levé de soleil sur un paysage désertique, traversé par une route infinie, vivant de ces voyageurs en cavale, animé surtout par sa beauté et sa rareté, ainsi que par les saisons dont sa nature est victime, auquel j'assiste. Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis que Susan est partie. Le troisième débute tout juste. Je n'ai pas voulu m'aventurer plus loin que Washington. Même si l'Ohio m'aurait bien tenté. Mais à cause de la neige, j'avais franchement beaucoup de mal à contrôler la voiture, très souvent. Ca m'a valu quelques frayeurs. Mais c'était revigorant en fin de compte.  
Je crois qu'il me fallait ça pour me redonner un coup de fouet, et de la motivation. En plus Washington est un état très intéressant, et magnifique. Mais là, il est temps de rentrer à New York. Tout a une fin. Et d'ailleurs Avengers aussi, on filme bientôt les dernières scènes. Pour l'instant, nous sommes rendus à l'attaque dans le vaisseau QG du S.H.I.E.L.D. Je ne sais pas si je dois être déçu de quitter cette expérience énorme et juste génialissime et incroyable, ou heureux de quitter le plateau et donc de ne plus jamais revoir Chris.

... Chris ?

**CHRIS ?**

**Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ce con ?!**

Je me gare en vitesse, une bonne partie de la voiture sur la route, mais qu'importe. Je me précipite vers mon collègue et ex-petit ami, recroquevillé contre l'escalier qui mène à mon immeuble, grelotant, une couche de neige recouvrant ses vêtements. Je l'attrape par les épaules, le remue dans tout les sens en criant son nom, le débarasse de la neige qu'il a un peu partout. Je panique.

"-Chris ?! **Chris ! HOOOO** ! Tu m'entends ?! Chris réponds moi ! **Chris** !  
-Tom ? C'est toi ?

-Espèce d'ilbecile infini aux cheveux longs ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?! Si tu voulais te suicider, y a des moyens beaucoup plus rapides ! Relève-toi, on va dans l'appart, il faut te réchauffer avant que tu ne perdes tes doigts !

-Non... NON !"

Alors que je l'aidais à se relever, il se dégage, s'adossant au mur pour me fixer.

"-Non...  
-Comment ça "non" ? La neige t'a abrutis ?! Rentre immédiatement, met-toi au chaud pendant que je dégage la voiture de là, et on verra ensuite ce/  
-Putain Tom j'ai dit **NON **!"

Je m'imobilise, son ton me rappelant attrocement la dernière discussion que l'on a eu dans notre maison. Il se redresse un peu mieux, semble se ressaisir, agite ses mains pour faire circuler le sang. Je vois les gens qui commencent à nous remarquer, qui s'arrêtent, qui nous observent. C'est vraiment pas le moment, et la voiture de Susan au beau milieu de la route...

"-Bordel Chris qu'est ce que tu fous ici à te les gêler, tu m'expliques ?!  
-Susannah... elle m'a appelé pour dire que tu décrochais pas ton portable, ni le téléphone de l'appart."

Putain de bordel à cul de merde. Mon téléphone. Je l'avais totalement zappé celui-là ! Et Susan qui avait promis qu'elle m'appelerait... J'aurais dû m'en douter oh mon dieu de mon dieu. Mais enfin ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi Chris est venu se les gêler ici, quoi, un ? Deux jours ?

"-Mais qu'est ce que/  
-Elle s'est inquiétée, Tom. Elle m'a demandé de venir voir si tu allais bien, elle a dit que tu étais très mal et que je n'étais pas vraiment la personne la mieux placée pour t'aider, mais que j'étais le seul à connaître son adresse et qui soit resté en Amérique. J'étais donc le seul à qui elle pouvait demander ça. J'ai insisté pour qu'elle vérifie qu'il n'y est pas quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, même un voisin qui pourrait y aller à ma place. Je me suis dit que si tu allais mal, c'était en grande partie pour ne pas dire totalement ma faute, et que si tu n'avais pas envie de parler à Susannah, tu n'aurais pas plus envie de me voir."

Putain de merde.

"Mais je suis quand même venu. J'en avais marre de me tenir à l'écart pour tenter de ne plus te blesser autant, j'en avais pas de garder mes distances, de freiner mes sentiments tout ça pour quoi au final ? Pour une renommée mondiale ? Je m'en fous totalement du monde. Car mon monde à moi, c'est toi Tom."

De quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?  
Depuis quand est-il aussi proche ? Depuis quand a-t-il agripper mes hanches ?

"Je suis venu. Mais tu n'étais pas là. J'ai paniqué. Je t'ai appelé des tonnes de fois, j'ai laissé des messages, mais tu ne revenais toujours pas. Je voulais te voir, je voulais te parler, depuis tout ce temps... Alors le seul moyen c'était d'attendre ici. Ils n'ont pas voulu que j'attende devant ta porte, j'ai dû rester ici. J'ai attendu tout ce temps, et enfin te voilà... Tu es enfin... de retour..."

Il m'embrasse. Ses lèvres, si douces, si familières, qui m'ont tant manqué, de nouveau sur les miennes, enfin. Depuis si longtemps que je n'attends que ça. Enfin. Il m'embrasse. J'en ai tant rêvé, j'ai tellement espéré, qu'enfin je serais délivré de ce cauchemar qui perdure. Ca paraît si irréel. Mais je crois qu'avec ce mec, je suis habitué aux illusions et aux hallucinations psychothiques, depuis le temps. J'ai bien l'impression que tant qu'il fera partie de ma vie, ça ne me quittera pas, ça. Et en même temps je ne pense pas avoir envie que ça disparaisse. C'est un sentiment étrange, celui de ne pas avoir l'impression de vivre dans la réalité, mais c'est exaltant dans un sens. Je pense que si ce sentiment disparaissait un jour totalement, je saurais que à ce moment, j'aurais perdu Chris définitivement.  
Mais là. Là. Il est dans mes bras, il m'enlace autant que je l'enlace, et on s'embrasse. Bordel on s'embrasse devant tout ces gens, tout ces américains qui nous reconnaissent et qui prennent des photos. Evidemment. On a toujours voulu éviter ça, putain c'est pas maintenant qu'il va falloir tout flanquer en l'air, pas alors qu'on vient tout juste de se retrouver. Pas maintenant.

"-Chris... Chris, attends... Pas dehors, il y a tout ces gens, là..  
-Chut.  
-Mais Chris !  
-Tom. Ferme-la. Je ne veux plus nous infliger ça, pas pour une stupidité telle que mon travail ou ma renommée. Tu es bien plus important que ça, indéniablement. Tais-toi maintenant."

Putain de merde. Dieu j'ai souvent fait appel à toi cette dernière année, surtout à cause de ce grand blond musclé stupide, et encore une fois je vais te demander une faveur. Si je délire encore, laisse-moi comater plus longtemps. Si c'est la réalité... je ne veux jamais la quitter.

"-Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime."

**THE END**


End file.
